


And Then The Stars Will Scream

by GrumpyBox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love, i may add more tags later - Freeform, i may raise the rating in later chapters, this is going to be a fun one guys, when i say fun i mean it's going to hurt you guys eventually but surely you'll forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBox/pseuds/GrumpyBox
Summary: When the swirling lights of the groundbridge opened, Lord Megatron didn’t know what to expect. The natural green hue of the fluorescent portal was instead a rich shade of purple and pink. The colors burst into a light so blinding that all those near it had to avert their gaze. When Lord Megatron looked back up he was met with the sight of a marvelous seeker with long white legs, a crimson chestplate, bright blue servos, a pitch black helm, and an elegant dark faceplate. Crimson eyes bore into his tainted purple. His jaw was slack as he struggled to find the words worthy of greeting the beautiful seeker.“H-hello,” he finally managed. “Who are you?”“I’m Starscream.”The frag????++++TFP Megatron meets IDW Starscream and everything goes terribly wrong.Note: The rating for this fic has been updated. Chapter 6 and some upcoming chapters will depict violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of having some serious writers block for one of my other fanfics until one day forced myself to sit down at my laptop and begin writing something. i wrote an entirely new fic instead. i'm really having fun with this one and i hope you guys enjoy it.

“You won’t escape this time Prime!” Megatron bellowed out as he and a dozen vehicons pursued the semi-truck through the narrow tunnels of the energon mine. Megatron had thought the new shielding devices developed by Knockout and Starscream would prevent Team Prime from detecting the Decepticon’s newest mine, but apparently the two hadn’t taken into account the amount of static transmitted through the organic’s nearby power plant. _The seeker will be dealt with later_ , Megatron thought as he rounded a sharp corner in his alt mode. He gracefully transformed into root mode and smirked as he came to the same realization that Team Prime had. They had reached a dead end. Lord Megatron nearly burst out laughing as he watched the small two-wheeler, Arcee, attempt to use her comm and jump when she was met with only static.

 

“You are too deep within the mines to call out to your medic Autobot,” Megatron sneered, “ especially using your _pathetic_ Earth technology.” That earned a low growl from the femme, _how amusing_.

 

Megatron watched as Optimus Prime made his was in front of his team as if to shield them from the warlord. The Prime narrowed his optics at the leering gladiator and transformed his servos into blasters, _typical_.

 

“You will not harm any of my mech today Megatron,” Optimus said in his deep baritone.

 

“Oh poor Optimus, has your sight finally failed you after millennia of war. You are outnumbered and at my mercy. Surrender now and I might spare you the misery of watching your comrades fall.”

 

“We won’t surrender to a slagger like you buckethead!” Bulkhead cried out from behind his leader. The humvee handed the energon cubes he was holding to the yellow scout beside him and braced himself next to the Prime. Bumblebee and Arcee looked at one another before dropping their cubes and following suit. _Of course they’d go out fighting_.

 

“Megatron,” Prime called in tone all too familiar, “ this day you shall pay for your crimes against Cybertron and humanity. One shall stand, one shall-”

 

Optimus Prime never finished his battle cry for a large portal had appeared between the two leaders. When the swirling lights of the groundbridge opened, Lord Megatron didn’t know what to expect. The natural green hue of the fluorescent portal was instead a rich shade of purple and pink. The colors burst into a light so blinding that all those near it had to avert their gaze. When Megatron looked back up he was met with the sight of a marvelous seeker with long white legs, a crimson chestplate, bright blue servos, a pitch black helm, and an elegant dark faceplate. Crimson eyes bore into his tainted purple. His jaw was slack as he struggled to find the words worthy of greeting the beautiful seeker.

 

“H-hello,” he finally managed. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m Starscream.”

 

_The frag????_

 

“What!” Optimus Prime cried out in a voice that sounded as shocked as Megatron felt.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Megatron barked. “You’re not Starscream!?”

 

“And who the frag are you to tell me who I am!?” the seeker replied in a processor splitting screech.

 

“I’m Lord Megatron of the Decepticon army!” The seeker looked as if he would rebut when his optics flew wide and a soft gasp escaped his delicate lip plates.

 

“I’m in the wrong dimension,” the seeker’s whisper was barely audible.

 

“What?” Prime groaned as he struggled to make sense of what was going on in front of him.

 

“That slimy son of a glitch sent me to the wrong dimension!” the seeker cried out in a screech so scathing it made the first one seem like a gentle lullaby. “Rodimus!” the seeker, now seething, reached for his comm. “You sent me to the wrong dimension you idiot. I’m with the wrong Megatron!”

  
_Wrong Megatron?_ The lord of the Decepticons didn’t know if it was the audio piercing screeching, the background static from within the mines, or the extreme exasperation with the situation at hand that caused him to feel light-helmed. Perhaps, it was the perfect combination of the three that sent the warlord’s frame crashing to the ground and forcing the world around him to turn to black.

 

 

******************************

 

 

Lord Megatron awoke to the worst helm-ache he had felt in his entire existence. Years of war and battles within the gladiatorial pits could not compare to the extreme pain that racked his frame. For a moment, he thought it was simply stress from millennia of war and lack of recharge. He wished with every fiber of his being that was the case; however, the events of what had transpired within the cave began to replay in his memory. The Autobot raid, the purple portal, the attractive seeker that claimed to be Starscream. The memory hit him like a mace to the helm and Megatron fell back on the berth with a thud.  _ Berth? _ Megatron examined his surroundings and was not surprised to find himself in the Nemesis’ medbay, the Vehicons knew better than to leave their leader unconscious and at the mercy of the Autobots. What surprised him, and nearly stopped his spark, was the sight of Optimus Prime seated beside him with Soundwave, Starscream, and the faux Starscream.

 

“What in the Pits!?” Megatron cried as he scrambled out of the berth. The world swirled around him in a fuzzy haze as he attempted to stand up. Gentle cables reached out to him and lightly pushed him back onto the berth. Megatron did his level best to give Soundwave a spark stopping glare for restraining him in front of his mortal enemy, but the dizziness within his helm made him look like a cross-eyed mess to those in the room.

 

“You’re making a fool of yourself,” the definitely not Starscream groaned as Megatron laid back down on the berth.

 

“I understand that you may have some concerns Megatron,” the Autobot leader began before Megatron could conjure up a proper retort, “I assure you that I have my own as well, but while you were...resting this alternate Starscream brought some things to our attention that have forced our two factions into a…. ceasefire of sorts.”

 

“A….cease….fire?” The words felt foreign on the warlord’s glossa. A ceasefire meant a stalemate, a stalemate meant no progress, no progress meant Megatron wasn’t winning. The gladiator within him was reeling at the idea of a truce with his mortal enemy. Any fight Megatron fought was a fight to the end, there were no timeouts in war. The only way a ceasefire could have been called without the warlord’s consent would be if his second and third had agreed to one without him. Optimus Prime gave a worried glance to Soundwave as heat began to radiate off of Megatron’s body. His close proximity to said mech didn’t help to ease his conscience, so Prime politely excused himself from the room stating that ‘Soundwave and Starscream had a great deal to discuss with Megatron’ and quickly exited the medbay. The alternate Starscream followed suit leaving the Lord of the Decepticons alone with his treacherous command staff.

 

“You called a CEASEFIRE!!!!” Megatron could no longer restrain himself as medical equipment began flying through the air. “You might as well have surrendered to the Autobots!!!”

 

“Lord Megatron please, allow us to explain,” Starscream shrieked as he tried (and failed) to dodge an incoming berth.

 

“Silence seeker,” Megatron growled as he dragged his claws against the wall. “Your treachery proceeds you, but Soundwave?” Megatron turned his full attention to the lithe mech who was standing quietly against the wall. “You dare betray me? My most loyal soldier? My friend?” Megatron didn’t mean to let the hurt of such betrayal seep through his voice, but he couldn’t keep his voice from cracking as he spoke to his third. Soundwave, unnerved by Megatron’s erratic behavior, calmly strolled over to the partially damaged med-bay control module. He dislodged one of his cables and began downloading a series of files onto the computer. Before Megatron could question his behavior, a video began playing. The beautiful seeker that claimed to be Starscream stood within one of the Nemesis’ conference rooms surrounded by Team Prime, his Starscream, and even one of Prime’s human delegates (Agent Fowler if he remembered correctly).

 

“I know that this sounds crazy,” the seeker began. His voice was significantly less screechy when he spoke naturally. There was a slight rasp in his tone, but his voice had a warm depth to it that was almost sweet in some ways. He gesticulated across the room with his bright blue servos and his glossy wings were held high the air. His dark faceplate, although obviously irritated, was smooth and almost welcoming. His crimson optics burned with the contrast.

 

“Oh course it sounds crazy,” his Starscream interrupted. “You are claiming to be me!” His Starscream folded his thin silver arms across his chest plates with a huff. “You can’t be me, I’M RIGHT HERE!” 

 

“He’s right you know,” came the gruff voice of the Autobot’s medic. He was sat between Optimus Prime and their human delegate. “I find it hard to believe and by the way PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE for you to be some alternate version of Starscream.”

 

“Wait! Are you trying to tell me that there are also alternate versions of Bulk and the others in that alternate dimension of yours?” One of Prime’s human pets, the pink-haired femme, made themselves known to the surprise and ire of the other mech in the room.

 

“Miko!” shouted the eldest as he tried to pull the girl back into their now exposed hiding spot. “We’re supposed to be quiet!”

 

“Why are there children present?” the alternate Starscream’s voice rose to an uncomfortable pitch.

 

“Hey!” Miko cried. “If Ratchet gets to be here then so do we!”

 

“And when did that become a rule?” Ratchet said incredulously.

 

The attractive seeker pinched the nasal ridge between his optics with his fore-fingers,  _ a human gesture _ , and sighed deeply. “Oh, of course you won’t believe fragging old me, I’m just a silly old seeker with a screw loose.” The alternate Starscream continued to murmur to himself, in actuality everyone present could hear his mutterings, as he un-subspaced a holopad and placed it on the table. The device lit up and began to play a recording of one who was unmistakably Optimus Prime.

 

“Greetings friends from an alternate dimension, I am Optimus Prime.”

 

“By Uncle Sam’s beard,” Agent Fowler gasped. Everyone’s jaw dropped as the message of the alternate prime continued.

 

“I understand that this message may be alarming for some, especially if you are acquainted with my alternate within your own dimension.”

 

All optics looked between their Optimus Prime and the recording. Although Prime’s mouthguard was up, Megatron could tell by the look in his optics that Optimus was completely dumbfounded by this discovery. He held the look that Orion always had whenever he was faced with something that completely mystified him. The gears in Prime’s helm were working on overtime as he struggled to make sense of the recording in front of him. The voice was his, the faceplate was his own, only a slight difference in helm and audial fins betrayed the truth that they were not carbon copies of one another.

 

“However, I ask you to heed my words, for they are words of warning. The balance within our dimensions has been tilted, a strain on the continuum of space and time has led to portals between our dimensions being opened. These openings, though not harmful within themselves, are being manipulated by those who desire death and destruction upon all those whom they encounter. I beg you for your assistance as my comrades and I try to right the wrongs that led to these schisms. I ask you to accept this call to arms, to stand by us and assist us in any way necessary, if not for the sake of our universe then for the sake and protection of your own.”

 

The video ended and Soundwave disengaged from the command module. To say Megatron was stunned would be an understatement, the dizziness from earlier swept the warlord’s processor with a newfound fever. He blindly groped around for a non-mutilated berth to sit on until he finally resolved to rest on the ground.

 

“Do you see why we agreed to a ceasefire?” Starscream cried out from behind a table. “After hearing that message wouldn’t you?”

 

Megatron nodded dumbly as he continued to contemplate what was happening. A Starscream from an alternate dimension had come to his dimension bearing a message from an alternate Prime that explained the existence of alternate universes that were all in danger because of some unknown threat that wanted to destroy everything. Megatron kept following the same processing tree over and over again trying to make sense of it all, but in the end, he kept coming up with the same conclusion.

 

“What the actual frag?”

 

“Soundwave that’s the fifth time he’s said that. I think our lord is having a stroke.” Megatron could practically hear Starscream’s smirk as his second addressed the silent mech. “If our Lord is too….overwhelmed by these sudden turn of events I will gladly take on his responsibilities until he is well enough to lead us.” Starscream teased as he finally pried himself from behind the table and towards the med-bay doors. “I’ll inform Optimus Prime and my….alternate self,” Starscream shuddered at the mention of his alternate,  _ peculiar _ , “ that I will be taking charge of the Nemesis from now on.”

 

“Enough of that Starscream,” Megatron groaned as he rose from his place on the floor. The room reeled around him as he stood to his full height, but Megatron had bemoaned his situation enough for one day. “I am fully capable of leading, I have been for the past four million years. Now that I have had time to think I believe that I should properly introduce myself to your alternate and dictate my own set of rules for our ceasefire.” Megatron turned sharp on his heels away from his command team and out the med-bay doors. He realized, after traveling down a series of random hallways, that he should have requested the comm link number of this new seeker from Soundwave before storming out of the med-bay. It was by sheer luck that he happened to catch the seeker standing in one of the halls with Optimus Prime. As Megatron strode down the hall towards the pair, a deep feeling in his tanks made his spark stutter and his pedes stop mid-step. There was nothing incriminating about the two mechs being in the hallway together, they were in a public area with a professional distance between them. At least, that’s what Megatron had thought before he got closer to the two and realized that Optimus Prime was very slowly closing the gap between them. Prime’s stance was open and inviting, he gesticulated smoothly as he spoke and occasionally his digits would brush against the forearms of the seeker. To the uninformed observer, everything seemed natural and casual. Megatron was not uninformed. Megatron had seen that look in Prime’s optics before, he knew what it meant when his digits brushed a mechs forearms. A surge of jealousy shot through Megatron’s spark and a flaming heat began to engulf his frame. That was  _ his _ Starscream Prime was flirting with. Sure, it was technically a Starscream from a different dimension, but that just meant the seeker belonged to an alternate version of himself. That was  _ his _ second in command the Prime was conversing with. Megatron  _ had _ a right to this Starscream. 

 

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is seeing nothing but Stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. I can't believe how much people loved this. When I first started writing this I was afraid of posting it. I was in the middle of writing an AU fic and my fire was dying out. I didn't want to start a new fic and then have that happen again. Seeing your comments inspires me so much to keep writing this fic so please don't stop commenting. I hope you enjoy Optimus in this chapter. It's funny because I've never really written Optimus before and he's actually a really nice character to write. In TFP he's so calm and serene so it was different writing a character that is so thoughtful and reflective.

 

All optics in the room looked between their Optimus Prime and the recording. To anyone in the room, it would have appeared as if the Prime was transfixed on the recording of his alternate. It was true, the video of himself but not himself had Optimus Prime awestruck. However, that’s not what he was focused on. The gears in Prime’s helm were working on overtime as he struggled to listen to the recording instead of staring at the magnificence of the gorgeous seeker standing behind the holopad. Nothing about this seeker resembled Starscream. Their Starscream was a thin, pompous seeker with a sleek silver frame and stiletto heels. This Starscream was much bulkier, although not nearly as armored as himself, and featured an array of colors all fashionably woven on his frame. Optimus was certain that Knockout would throw a fit the minute he met this seeker, complaining about how his shiny cherry red paint-job now dulled in comparison to bright blues and crimson reds of the seeker. It wasn’t until Optimus received a slight nudge from Ratchet that he realized that the recording had ended and all optics were fixated on him. Optimus went rigid when he realized that he had been spoken to and hadn’t realized it. He cast Ratchet a pleading look out of the corner of his optics as he struggled not to let his inner turmoil show in his EM field. The old medic sighed and rested a calming servo on his old friend’s shoulder plating.

 

“Optimus, as you can imagine, is a little taken aback at seeing his alternate,” Ratchet addressed the room as he spoke. “However, I know I speak for him and all of team Prime when I say that we will support you as you try to stop this….  _ unnamed _ evil. We will need to write up a list of rules and a code of conduct for this ceasefire to work, and we appreciate Soundwave and Starscream’s offer to stay aboard the Nemesis for the time being. Our base would not be able to accomodate the inhabitants of the Nemesis, nor would it make sense for us to travel back and forth between both bases so we appreciate your generosity. I’m not sure what your leader will think when he wakes up, but if there is any trouble we will return to our base and maintain contact with you by other means.”

 

The next half hour was spent dictating the terms of the ceasefire. Soundwave and Starscream, surprisingly, had given the Autobots almost free range of the entire Nemesis. There were of course some rooms that were considered restricted, but the Autobots were free to use most of the technology aboard the Nemesis and were given rooms near the Decepticon command staff. Whether they were actually making an effort to make the Autobots feel comfortable or if they didn’t truly view their presence as a threat, Optimus wasn’t entirely sure of. It’s possible it was the latter considering there was an entire army of Vehicons and Insecticons aboard the Nemesis. The humans, to their great displeasure, were not allowed aboard the Nemesis without Lord Megatron’s direct permission (which he could not give as he was currently unconscious). 

 

“Well, since the humans are  _ already _ on board, I suggest they make the most of their visit to the Nemesis _ before _ Lord Megatron wakes up,” the alternate Starscream quipped. Raf, Jack, and Miko all gave the seeker a dumbfounded stare before the biggest smiles the Autobots had ever seen spread across their faces.

 

“Alternate Starscream rocks!” Miko screamed as she threw a fist in the air. “Let’s search for all the dangerous weapons!”

 

[[Armory: Restricted Area.]] Soundwave said uses pieces of soundbites from Megatron and Starscream. The pink haired girl immediately wilted and crossed her arms irritably across her chest.

 

“I have a concern,” Optimus said after some time. All optics turned towards the prime, he had been fairly quiet during the creation of rules only giving his opinion now and then. The Prime sighed as he looked between Starscream and his alternate. “How exactly are we going to distinguish the two of you if you both go by the same designation?” The two Starscreams looked at one another, apparently the thought hadn’t crossed either of their processors.

 

“I’m keeping my name!” their Starscream shouted as he pointed a defiant finger at Prime. “I was here first!”

 

“So what is everyone else supposed to call me? Starscream #2?” the alternate Starscream’s voice was rising to an uncomfortable screech that caused everyone in the room to wince. The two seekers stared each other down, an unspoken battle going on between them. It was only a matter of time before slag hit the fan, luckily for those present it never did.

 

“I have a suggestion,” came the soft voice of Rafael. He was seated near Bumblebee’s servo with his laptop open in his lap. The alternate Starscream seceded from his battle to cast the young boy a quizzical look. Rafael readjusted his glasses shyly when he realized that he had both seekers full attention. “Um…. h-how about Starlight? It still has the Star from Starscream a-and you said that were on a ship… the L-Lost Light before you came here? I dunno, it just sounds nice.” Their Starscream arched a brow and scoffed at the designation muttering under his breath that the name only suited a ‘pompous oaf’. The alternate Starscream rolled the name on his glossa a few times before finally nodding his helm in approval. Once everyone else agreed to the name it was decided that the meeting was adjourned for the day. 

  
  
  
  
  


Starlight….

  
  
  
  
  
  


Starlight….

  
  


Optimus didn’t think such a simple change in name could have such an effect on him but it did. The name Starscream reminded him too much of the lithe silver seeker whose reputation for treachery and deceit sent waves of disdain through Optimus’ spark. The designation Starlight reflected everything the Prime saw in this new seeker. The glossy well-kept finish, the bright and determined look in his crimson optics, the way he walked through a room with a grace that demanded your attention. Those were all just the outward qualities. To Optimus, Starlight was a vision of hope he once feared he’d lost through the plight of the war. Here, just within his grasp, was a mech from the future (albeit an alternate one), a future where the pains of war had subsided and Cybertronians were not split into factions of red and purple but worked alongside one another as fellowmen. Over the years, Optimus had grown weary and doubt had begun to bring his greatest fears to light.  _ What if this war never ended? What if too much was lost? What if we can never truly be Cybertronians again? _ All those fears were quelled with the arrival of Starlight. He was a star that had found a way into Optimus’ life and cast a hopeful light down upon him. Starlight was the future Optimus dreamed of. Optimus  _ needed _ Starlight in his future.

 

When Optimus had left the medbay after visiting Megatron he hadn’t expected Starlight to follow. Well, he didn’t expect the seeker to stay with the angry warlord, but he certainly hadn’t expected him to call out to him as he walked down the halls.The seeker caught up to him quickly and let out a small huff when he finally reached him. Prime had to mentally chastise himself for admiring how good Starlight looked when he jogged, the dim lighting of the Nemesis gave the seeker’s armor a hazy glow. 

 

Like a star in the distance.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you Optimus Prime,” Starlight’s voice hitched as he attempted to stabilize it. Optimus couldn’t help but find Starlight’s vocalizations charming. The deafening powers of his voice troubled Prime at first, but after observing the seeker he realized that Starlight put a great effort into keeping his voice in check. It actually warmed Optimus’ spark to see how much he tried. “I wanted to speak with you at our earlier meeting, but it seemed as if you were….distracted.”

 

“I didn’t mean to stare,” Optimus replied with a blush. His spark stuttered at the thought of being caught. “It’s just….well-”

 

“No no, I understand,” Starlight held up a hand to silence the Prime. “I’m certain it was difficult for you to see your alternate. I know this dimension’s Starscream is having a field day right now.”

 

“Yes, of course,” Optimus sighed glad that the seeker mistook his staring for him being shocked. “It has been a very peculiar day.”

 

“Yes indeed, but I must be frank with you.” Optimus immediately straightened at the seeker’s tone. “My Optimus Prime did not want to cause any unnecessary alarm to the inhabitants of any dimensions we visited by being explicit about what is going on. What you and your comrades heard today was a….diluted version of our current situation.” Starlight’s faceplates became a strange mixture of emotions. His soft lips were twisted in concern, surprisingly sharp dentae gnawed at his bottom lip-plate. His optics were turned downward but even then Optimus could see the obvious fear in them. Starlight unconsciously hugged himself, as if trying to brace himself for the news he had to deliver.

 

“It’s alright Starlight, please continue,” Optimus gave the seeker a reassuring smile as he lightly touched the seeker’s shoulder plating. Starlight looked up at the Prime confused until he remembered that the designation had been given to him.

 

“Right,” he said clearing his vocalizer, “of course. The real reason we are scouring alternate dimensions is because of a mech named Overlord. Have you ever heard of him?”

 

Optimus furrowed his brow thoughtfully. If he had ever encountered anyone by that designation, he could not recall. He had fought and killed so many mechs throughout the duration of their war it was difficult to remember all of their designations. Someone who seemed to be as important as Overlord should have stuck out in his processor. “I’m afraid I have not,” Optimus replied after some time. Starlight hummed thoughtfully, not entirely certain if that was good news or bad news.

 

“Well Overlord, at least the one from my dimension, is a psychopath.”

 

That didn’t sound good.

 

“He’s a sadist whose known for torturing mechs to the point that they commit suicide.”

 

That sounded awful.

 

“Overlord will stop at nothing to get his revenge on Megatron.”

 

Wait.

 

“Wait…,” the gears in Optimus’ processor were turning. Megatron…. _ ’the wrong Megatron’ _ . “You weren’t sent here to help us.” Optimus stated more than asked.

 

“No...I wasn’t,” Starlight seemed almost guilty about that revelation. 

 

“You were supposed to be sent to a different dimension….to protect Megatron.”

 

“That’s correct Prime.” Optimus Prime wanted to be angry by the revelation. He and his team had been duped. Tricked into helping a mech that was supposed to be helping Megatron. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t be. In fact, he was thrilled. This Starlight was selfless enough to put himself in harms way to protect a mech like Megatron, and he actually felt guilty about not helping his former leader. 

 

“I know it must sound crazy,” Starlight continued. His vocalizer was shaky and rubbed his throat cables in an effort to soothe out the sound. “I mean, considering all that I’ve been through with Megatron over the years…”

 

What he’s been through?

 

“I mean, the way he’s mistreated me…”

 

Mistreated?

 

“The abuse…”

 

Abuse?

 

“You’d think that I’d just leave him to fate.”

 

Megatron….abused him? It was no secret that Megatron physically punished Starscream throughout the war for his treachery and deceit, but this wasn’t  _ their _ Starscream. This beautiful seeker with his white wings and rich dark faceplate, how could anyone ever harm something so beautiful.

 

“But… that doesn’t matter anymore,” Starlight barely whispered. His voice was trembling terribly and he struggled to control the static that escaped his vocalizer. “I’ve survived and moved on with my life. Besides,” Starlight looked up into Optimus’ optics. Never before had Optimus seen such sincere pain and struggled against reaching forward to embrace the troubled seeker. Starlight swallowed thickly before he continued,“no one deserves to die that way.”

 

Out of the corner of his optics Optimus saw him. He had heard the heavy thud of pedes in the distance but had paid no heed to it as he listened to Starlight’s story. Now, at the end of the hall, was Megatron. He watched as the mech began to approach them and fury boiled at the bottom of his tanks. Who did this mech think he was? It was bad enough knowing that Megatron abused his own subordinates within  _ their  _ dimension, but to think that even his  _ alternate _ was guilty of harming his second? How could the mech harm a work of art like this seeker. How many times had he beaten the dark faceplate of the beautiful mech, or dented his graceful wings? Megatron did not deserve Starlight. Optimus would not allow Megatron to harm this seeker again!

  
Slowly, Optimus began to close the gap between himself and the seeker. He maintained an open stance and lowered his voice so that he would have to lean into the seeker for Starlight to hear him. Occasionally his digits would brush against the seeker’s forearms as he spoke and comforted him. To the uninformed observer, everything seemed natural and casual. Megatron was not uninformed. Optimus  _ knew _ Megatron was not uninformed. All of his actions were deliberate. He watched from the corner of his optics as Megatron’s jaw went slack at the sight of them. He knew that Megatron understood the message that was being sent, it was a message that only those who had known him when he was Orion Pax could understand. Prime was marking his territory. This Starscream belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and please comment below. If you enjoyed this chapter I think you'll like the next one that I have in store for you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension grows aboard the Nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, we can't have things getting too fluffy for you guys, I must cause some sort of drama. What better way to start drama than to have multiple people not approve of Megatron and Optimus' pining.

 

“What the frag do you think you’re doing?” the door slide shut behind Prime as he entered his berthroom.

 

“Good evening Ratchet,” Optimus replied stoically as walked past the seething medic. “I didn’t expect to see you in my room tonight. Did you forget the access code to your own? I can contact Soundwave for you and-”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me Prime you know exactly what I’m talking about! What the frag are you  _ doing _ ?” Ratchet threw his servos up in the air and paced the room angrily. Optimus sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the berth. If he was going to get the lecture of a lifetime then he might as well be comfortable. Ratchet ignored the way Optimus sassily saddled onto the berth like a snarky little sparkling and began his tirade.

 

“You’re fraternizing with the enemy!? He’s a Starscream from an alternate dimension, I don’t care if the war is over where he’s from, he’s  _ still  _ dangerous! Furthermore, you are OPENLY flirting with him-”

 

“How do you know I was flirting?”

 

“I know you Optimus Prime! Don’t test me! I saw you two in the halls, I saw the way you were looking at him as if he was a piece of energon and you a starving turbofox.” Ratchet pointed an accusative digit at the prime. Optimus opened his intakes to speak but was quickly interrupted with another tirade.

 

“You are flirting with him and I know exactly why. You’re trying to make Megatron jealous! You’re trying to make FRAGGING MEGATRON jealous! We are on  _ his _ ship! We are surrounded by his  _ entire _ army. What happens if he loses his patience because you’ve taken yet  _ another _ thing he knows he can never have!”

 

“Love can not be taken Ratchet,” Optimus replied in a calm voice, “it must be given freely.”

 

“LOVE!” Ratchet unleashed a cruel laugh that sent chills down Optimus’ spinal strut. “There is no love here! This alternate Starscream is on a mission to protect us...no Megatron, from somebot we’ve never even heard of. He doesn’t have time for love and neither do we. Once this is over he’s going back to his dimension and WE are going back to war.” Ratchet finally plopped down on the berth next to Optimus with his helm in his servos. Optimus didn’t mean to cause his dear friend any sort of distress, actually the possibly of Megatron harming his team hadn’t entered his processor. He had been completely hypnotized by the gentle sway of Starlight’s hips and the charming hitch of his vocalizer. He had never ignored the needs of his team before, how could he have allowed his emotions to get the best of him? Optimus tried his best not to let his shame show, but his shoulders drooped despite himself.

 

“Forgive me Ratchet,” Optimus sighed, “I did not mean to put any of you in harm’s way….”

 

A firm servo gripped Optimus’ shoulder and shook him lightly. Ratchet offered Prime a gentle smile and rubbed his free servo down his faceplate roughly. “I know you didn’t Optimus,” the medic grumbled,” and I understand that this alternate Starscream is….very pretty.” Optimus couldn’t help but smile at how difficult it was for his friend to admit that. “I just….just be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

“I promise, dear friend, that I will be.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Optimus was not careful.

  
  
  
  
  


For the record, neither was Megatron. The great Lord of the Decepticons had heard a similar speech (in audio clips of course) from his TIC Soundwave. Under normal circumstances, Megatron would have undoubtedly followed Soundwave’s advice and avoided the alluring seeker at all costs. However, what he had witnessed with the Prime could not be ignored. Optimus Prime had  _ openly _ challenged him. He would not lose another battle to his former friend. Optimus already had taken the advantage by comforting the seeker while he was in distress and granting him a new name. If Megatron wanted to find himself in the seeker’s good graces then he needed to act quickly. Megatron had spent all of the night cycle trying to conjure up a plan to impress the lovely seeker when help finally came to him from the unlikeliest of places. His  _ own _ Starscream.

 

“Good  _ morning _ my lord,” Starscream sang as he entered his lord’s quarters with a fresh cube of energon. “I hope you are feeling….better this joor?” Megatron eyed Starscream and his cube of energon warily. 

 

“Yes,” he murmured as he swirled the contents of the cube,” I  _ am _ feeling better this joor, and I intend on  _ staying _ better.” Starscream laughed nervously and began rambling about how well his lord looked.  _ Of course the fragger had tried to poison his energon. _ It would be an easy murder where the blame could be placed on his alternate. Cunning little piece of-

 

“Well I’m not sure how long you’re going to stay better, my alternate….Starlight, wants an audience with you?” Starscream snarled as he said his alternate’s name. Megatron couldn’t see why Starscream hated Starlight so much, or maybe he could. Starlight may have been Starscream’s alternate, but according to everyone aboard the Nemesis, Starlight was the better version of the two. It must have irked Starscream to his core having to watch as mechs and femmes alike gawked over the seeker. “It appears as if he is fond of those fleshies Prime carries around.”

 

“Really?” this revelation intrigued the warlord greatly. He never would have guessed that Starlight would actually enjoy the company of organics.

 

“I know right!” Starscream chuffed. “Can you believe he even let one of them sit in his cockpit-IN HIS COCKPIT- and took them for a flight!” Starscream shuddered and flailed as he swatted away imaginary humans that were in cockpit. “REVOLTING!”

 

“When does Starlight want this audience?” Megatron asked ignoring the plight of his second. Starscream stopped his flailing and cocked his hip to one side.

 

“He’s been waiting for you to wake up my lord. You were unconscious while we created the ceasefire so  _ I  _ decided that the allowance of humans aboard the Nemesis would be delegated to you.” Starscream falsely bowed before his master, but Megatron could care less about the false show of respect. He had finally found it! He had finally found a way to gain the seekers trust, a way of taking back what was rightfully his from Optimus. He could vividly see it: Optimus’ sullen face as Starlight came running to his arms, Optimus weeping as the gorgeous seeker caressed his faceplate and whispered sweet nothings into his audials, Optimus breathing his last as the final dagger was struck through his spark when Starlight begins to kiss his scarred lips passionately and with vigor. Starlight’s delicate lipplates brushing against his own, smooth digits tracing the sides of his helm then gripping the back of his neck for stability as the kiss grew more intense. He could practically here the seeker now, moaning his name into his audials, screaming his designation over and over again. Megatron….Megatron….Megatron…..

 

“MEGATRON!”

 

Megatron snapped out of his dazed state as he realized how uncomfortably close Starscream’s face was to his own. In all of their years together, Megatron had never seen his second as terrified as he was now. It took a moment longer for him to realize that he had grabbed his Starscream as his daydream had taken over his senses and had his SIC locked in a lover’s embrace.

 

“Ummmm,” was all Megatron could manage because he had never been quite this embarrassed before in his entire existence. Suddenly, he threw Starscream as far away from him as he possibly could and swiftly made his way towards the door. “Well, I am going to find Starlight and speak to him….carry on.” Then Megatron made his hasty retreat down the corridor.

 

Starscream sat in the dim corner he had been thrown in and began to contemplate his leader’s erratic behavior. “It’s worse than I thought,”Starscream cried to himself in the dark emptiness of his leader’s quarters. “This alternate me has Megatron wrapped around his tiny digit, and worse he’s  _ actually _ seducing him. But to what end? Why would my alternate want to gain the favor of Megatron? Surely there is an alternate version of Megatron within his own dimension, unless….” Starscream pounded a fist into his open palm and gasped. “Of course, why  _ else _ would he be working with his dimension’s Optimus Prime? My alternate is an agent of the Autobots who traverses through dimensions to destroy alternate Megatrons!” Starscream began to pace the room erratically as he continued to entertain his musings. “I was told by some of my Vehicons that my alternate said he was sent to the  _ wrong _ Megatron, he must have been on a mission to kill a Megatron from a different dimension but was sent here accidentally. Instead of returning to his dimension, he decided to stay and simply kill  _ my _ Megatron as well.” Starscream stopped dead in his tracks, his servos clenched into tight fists at his sides. “How DARE he try to kill MY Megatron. The only person who is allowed to kill Megatron in this dimension is ME….and maybe Optimus Prime. I must warn Soundwave of my findings-NO!” Starscream reeled back from the door before he could open it. “I can’t tell Soundwave! He’ll probably think I’m crazy and just ignore this as one of my many schemes, or worse-” Starscream gulped. “He’ll take all the credit and Megatron will thank him for saving his life instead of ME! I have to find a way to fix this and send that FAKE me back to wherever they came from. I must save Megatron in order to kill him!” Starscream opened the door and nearly screamed his head off as he fell back on the cold berthroom floor with a thud. Knockout leaned against the doorposts with a smug look on his faceplate. “HOW MUCH OF THAT DID YOU HEAR!” Starscream scrambled to get off of the floor.

 

“Enough for me to say that I’m in,” Knockout practically purred as he stepped back into the hallway.

 

“Seriously?” Starscream blinked. “But why?”

 

“Because,” Knockout hummed as he inspected his perfectly manicured digits, “no one can have a better paint job than me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for the coming chapters, things will get angsty before they get fluffy. After things get fluffy, then everything will go to slag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Starlight have a little talk. Starlight has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should have mentioned before, but the IDW Starscream that Megatron and Optimus Prime are infatuated with is from a time period that is about 1 million years after the war ended. A lot of things have changed and IDW Starscream did spend a decent amount of time in prison before joining the Lost Light. Also, I like TFP Starscream and IDW Starscream for completely different reasons and wanted to highlight some of their differences. TFP Starscream is more quiet plotting while IDW/G1 Starscream won't hesitate. If you disagree with my opinions on these characters that’s completely okay, you’re entitled to our thoughts about the characters. As long as you are not disrespectful then I don’t mind you asking about why characters are written a certain way in this fic. Anyway, I hope this chapter clears up why IDW Starscream may not seem entirely like himself right now in the fic. Please enjoy and comment if you have any questions or opinions.

Something about this dimension’s Megatron made Starscream….uncomfortable. He felt the same way about their Prime too. Ever since he had arrived their behaviors towards him were _peculiar_ to say the least. They were both kind to him- an immediate red flag- and they both tried to spend time with him….ALONE. It was as if they both wanted something from the seeker….something tangible….something he didn’t feel comfortable gifting to them. Requesting that humans be allowed aboard the Nemesis was the first test. Megatron was happy to oblige- though his smiles did seem forced- and he _almost_ didn’t purge when one of them hopped into his cockpit for a flight. Starscream didn’t like having organics inside him though he wasn’t nearly as bad as Skywarp. The first time he did it was to spite this dimension's Starscream for calling him “Number Two” instead of his actual designation or “Starlight”. The second time he did it was to see how this dimension’s Megatron would react. Not only did the warlord keep that disgustingly _fake_ smile plastered onto his faceplate, but he actually spoke to the human when the flight was over asking if they “had a good time”. It was repulsive! Prime was _much_ worse. Starscream was well aware of how “caring” and “protective” the prime could be, but his treatment of the seeker was practically coddling. Every time they spoke, the prime would brush his digits against Starscream’s forearms and lean into his audials. Starscream was a pro at hiding his discomfort, however, every now and then he’d squirm under Optimus’ touch to see how he reacted. Optimus Prime would continue talking as if nothing had happened, it was as if he was blinded by some invisible force that he couldn’t see. Prime would continue to stroke his arm and breath his new name “Starlight” into his audials as if it was the last moment they would ever be together. A warm heat would creep into his faceplate and he’d have to retreat hastily to his berthroom before his cooling fans could online. It was completely perplexing, and Rodimus wasn’t making it any better.

 

“I don’t see why you can’t just send me to the right dimension,” Starscream hissed into his communicator. Rodimus sighed on the other end of the line and shook his head-although Starscream couldn’t see that.

 

“It’s not that simple Screamer.”

 

“Don’t call me that!” Starscream’s voice hitched but he couldn't care less. He hoped that Rodimus’ audials short circuited.

 

“Oh, I’m sooooo sorry _Starlight_ ,” Rodimus smirked. Starscream immediately regretted informing the young prime of his nickname.

 

“Why are you torturing me like this?” Starscream groaned as he sank further into the bench of the observation deck. “You have no idea how hard this is for me?”

 

“What?” Rodimus replied. “Having multiple mechs pine over you? Of course I know what that feels like, I’m Rodimus Prime! The famous Captain of the Lost Light! The one who found the _Lost Moon_ and _Cyberutopia_? Mechs throw themselves at me all the time! You’ll get used to it.”

 

“I don’t want to get used to it!” Starscream screamed into the communicator. The feedback the act produced was so loud even he cringed. “Sorry...”

 

“Oh Starscream….” Starscream hated when Rodimus said his designation like that, “is it _really_ that hard for you to let someone love you?” Starscream didn’t respond for a while. He glared out into the expanse of space as if the stars held the answers to all of his problems and were withholding them from him. After a few minutes of silence passed, he dimmed his optics with a sigh.

 

“Nobody loves me….”Starscream whispered into the communicator. “Nobody can….”

  
  
  
  


Prison changes people. Starscream was no exception. His dignity and vanity slipped away like the years he spent in his cell. He had lost count of how long he was in prison once Bumblebee’s ghost had stopped visiting him. One day, he cycled his optics and he was no longer in the dark empty cell that orbited outside of Cybertron. An unusually chipper prison guard informed him that he had been incarcerated for 2,000 years and was finally being released. “You should be grateful,” the prison guard cooed through smiling dentae, “a slagger like you should’ve been smelted eons ago.” Starscream almost wished he had been smelted. 2,000 years was a long time even for a Cybertronian. It felt even longer if it was spent in isolation. It felt like hell if you were Starscream and had spent every waking moment contemplating your every mistake and failure. He didn’t understand why Windblade had him released after so long, not until he returned to her “ _new”_ and _“improved”_ Cybertron that is. It was the last slap in the faceplate, the final blow. Cybertron erected and functioning in all of its glory, and he had no part in it. The world had moved on without him, history had forgotten his designation, he was inconsequential and his release had no effect on society, he was no longer a threat. Even Megatron, who had been the very cause of their people’s plight for four million years, was treated with greater respect and reverence than the seeker.  When Rodimus had asked Starscream to join the Lost Light crew, Starscream was a little more than bewildered. The fact that someone even remembered his designation was a shock since no one except his trine had spoken to him since his release from prison 100 years prior. He assumed that Rodimus was desperate for new crew members since those who didn’t die during the Lost Light’s many adventures tended to go straight into therapy. However, Rodimus refused to treat him with anything less than respect and even gave him a position aboard the Lost Light. It terrified Starscream how kindly Rodimus would treat him, his thoughtfulness was like a cooling agent applied to a searing hot wound. Starscream didn’t deserve to heal, he didn’t deserve to be treated kindly. He had done too much and was finally reaping the consequences of his actions. Starscream deserved to be alone.

 

“ When are you going to forgive yourself for the past Starscream?” Rodimus’ voice cut through the silence that had lingered over the line. “When are you going to forgive yourself for the things you did over a million years ago?”

 

“I-I,” Starscream stuttered. Had it truly been that long since the war ended?

 

“Starscream….,” Rodimus whispered as if his voice would startle the seeker away,” you _deserve_ to be happy. We all do after the war. You were treated way worse after the war than Megatron was and he’s the one who started it. Actually, he’s the reason you’re even in that dimension right now!” Rodimus sighed like a caretaker that had spent eons trying to talk sense into a hardhelmed sparkling. He pinched the bridge of his nasal vents and spoke slowly. “Take advantage of the opportunity that you have here. There are two people pining over you, _eager_ to make you happy. LET THEM!” The comm-link immediately cut off leaving the prime’s final words to linger in Starscream’s audials.

 

Let them….

 

Let them…..

 

Let-

 

“Good vorn, Starlight,” the serene voice of Optimus Prime washed over Starscream and blanketed him.

 

Let them.

 

“Good vorn, Optimus Prime. What brings you out here?” Starscream gestured out towards the observation deck they were standing on. Starscream liked to take his comms out there, his berthroom always felt too cramped….like a prison cell.

 

“I just wanted to observe the stars,” Prime responded as he settled himself closer to the seeker. “It’s something that I do regularly when I’m at our base.” Optimus Prime wasn’t lying, he really did like to watch the stars above Japser, Nevada. However, the stars there paled in brillance to the beautiful seeker whose own magnificence burned brighter than the sun. Starscream listened intently as Optimus began to make small talk with him, or at least he tried to. The conversation with Rodimus still hovered over him ominously. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve Optimus making an effort to make him happy or content. He didn’t deserve the Prime’s company. He deserved 2,000 years in a prison cell by himself. He deserved everyone forgetting his designation. He deserved-

 

“What’s the matter Starlight?” Starscream was trembling. The sound of his armor plating rattling against itself echoed off of the walls of the observation deck. Optimus reached a servo out to the mech tentatively and began to stroke the seeker’s forearm. The touch was warm and comforting, another luxury Starscream didn’t deserve.

 

“What do you mean you don’t deserve this?” Optimus’ voice was so full of concern that Starscream’s helm shot up. Did he really say that out loud?

 

“Um I….I don’t- I don’t deserve-”

 

“Please,” Optimus used both servos and held the shaking seeker firmly in place. “Don’t you ever tell me you don’t deserve this.” Optimus’ voice was stern and loving. Starscream’s faceplate began to heat up as he realized how close the Prime’s frame was to his own. “You are such a kind and thoughtful mech Starlight,” Prime spoke directly into his audials, “you are nothing like the Starscream in our dimension.”

 

What?

 

“What do you mean?” Starlight couldn’t help but find himself taken aback by the statement. They were both technically Starscream, what made them so different?

 

“Well, I am certain you are aware of how….vindictive our Starscream can be,” Prime stated carefully as if searching for the right words. “He’s malicious and self-centered. He has committed treason against Megatron too many times for me to count- although he may have had just cause in certain circumstances. Starscream has been given opportunity after opportunity to redeem himself, but has instead chosen to manipulate situations to his greatest benefit. Although I believe that there is hope for all sentient beings to change their ways and choose a higher path, I see the possibility of Starscream improving himself in such a manner as unlikely. You, however, are nothing like that. There’s a radiance about you. You have this bright and determined look in his crimson optics, and the way you walk through a room demands attention. I suppose that’s why the name Starlight suits you so well.” Optimus Prime turned to look outside towards the great expanse of space as if he had just spoken the wisest words in existence.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“You son of a glitch.”

 

“What?” Optimus whipped his helm around so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash.

 

“I AM Starscream,” Starlight hissed through his teeth. Optimus cycled his optics as he tried to process what he had said that ticked off the seeker.

 

“Why yes, of course,” Optimus replied quickly, “you are Starscream in your dimension and-”

 

“NO!” Starlight didn’t even attempt to stifle the static that his vocalizer released. Optimus gripped his audial fins desperately as the sound of Starlight’s voice reverberated within his helm. “I am Starscream REGARDLESS of which dimension I enter. I didn’t go to prison for 2,000 years because of my great personality and sweet aft Prime!”

 

Prison? Starlight had never mentioned prison before!

 

“I know why you’re intrigued by me _Optimus Prime_ ,” Starlight’s voice dipped low so that it was almost syrupy sweet in Optimus’ audials. “You think I’m the _good_ version of Starscream, the _better_ version right? I’m the one who helps your alternate _save_ other dimensions. I’m thoughtful and kind and I have a nice shiny frame that would look _sooo_ good lying in your berth. But you’re forgetting one teeny-tiny little detail!” Starlight hooked his digits under the plating of Prime’s jawline and pulled him so close that the heat radiating off of Starlight’s frame burned against Optimus’ with the intensity of the sun. “I was Second in Command to Megatron for four million years, I’ve killed more people than your pretty little helm can count, and I only regret half of the things I’ve done because if I didn’t do them then I’d be counted amongst Cybertron’s dead instead of talking to your self-righteous aft! You think I’m the better version of your Starscream? You’re right Prime, I am! I massacred the Senate, I helped kill Zeta Prime, I fought against the Autobots, I’ve murdered humans, I’ve raised Titans, I’ve been to the Pit and back and each time I’ve come back stronger! Not even fragging Unicron could take that away from me! You know why Prime? Because I’m fragging Starscream you piece of slag, and don’t you ever try to take that away from me!” Starscream stormed away leaving Optimus alone on the observation deck. After several long minutes of setting and resetting his audials after the helm-splitting rant, Optimus slowly made his way back to his berthroom. As the doors slid closed behind the prime, he was once again greeted by a familiar figure.

 

“Well look who fragged up!” Ratchet quipped. All Optimus could do was bury his face in his servos and ponder what the frag he had gotten himself into.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Starscream avoided Optimus like the plague, the mere thought of the Prime would have his HUD flooded with warning signs and notifications of his battle protocols wanting to online. Starscream’s dignity had left him long ago-yes-but his pride was a completely different story. He had had enough of people trying to mold him into something that he wasn’t. The Senate had wanted a military jet, Megatron wanted an obedient soldier, Windblade wanted a model citizen, now this Optimus Prime wanted a shiny new frag toy. After everything that Starscream had tried and failed to be, the only thing he had left to hold onto was his pride. No one could take that away from him, not even Megatron could beat it out of him after four million years. Perhaps that was why he had found himself frozen and unable to move at the sight of his alternate cowering within this Megatron’s throne room.

 

“Answer me Starscream!” the spiky purple opticed Megatron bellowed out in front of his vehicons and some of Team Prime. The blue two-wheeler who claimed to be Arcee was doing her best to hold back the oversized Bumblebee. The yellow camero buzzed nervously at his friend concerning the impending doom but was silenced by the sound of Megatron's fist colliding with - and denting- the armrests of his throne.  “What in the Pit were you doing that has now caused the Nemesis’ _entire_ security system to malfunction!” Megatron bounded off of his throne and strode menacingly towards his SIC. This dimension’s Starscream jumped at the darker tone the warlord’s voice had taken. He began muttering something about groundbridge technology and checking for irregularities in the opening and closing of those portals. The distance between Starscream’s back and the wall became shorter as his distance from the former gladiator also began to dwindle. Something within Starlight’s tanks began to boil. How many times had Megatron beaten _him_ senseless as others watched from the sidelines? How many times had the warlord inflicted pain upon _him_ without just cause? The words of the Prime began to register within Starlight’s helm. They thought he was the better Starscream because of what they saw on the _exterior_ of this Starscream. They didn’t know the real Starscream, no one did. The only person who had ever come close was Windblade and she had thrown him in prison and left him with a holo-image of his “true self”. Starlight watched as his alternate continued to cower beneath Megatron’s overwhelming frame.

 

“You’re worthless!” the warlord growled.

 

“Treacherous!”

 

“Weak!”

 

“A disappointment!”

 

Had he _truly_ believed these things about himself? How much of his “true selves” desires and ambitions had been diminished due to the cruel words of his former leader? Starlight looked into the fear stricken optics of his alternate and saw himself, a much younger version of himself that still had enough light left inside him to become the image that now only existed in his dreams.

 

“-betrayed me for the last time Starscream!” Megatron raised his clenched servo far above his helm. The servo fell swiftly, but Starlight moved faster. Searing hot pain shot through Starlight’s servo as the warlord’s fist landed on it instead of his target, but Starlight could care less. Gripping the warlord’s fist until the metal creaked from strain, Starlight stared into the confused purple optics of the mech before him and scowled as deeply as he possibly could.

 

“No!” Starlight’s voice echoed throughout the room. “Never again. This will be the last day you ever raise your servo against my alternate.”

 

“I-” Megatron’s intakes opened and closed as he struggled to comprehend what was going on before him. “Starlight what are you-” Megatron’s optics grew wider as the grip on his servo tightened to the point of drawing energon from the warlord.

 

“If you ever raise your servo against my alternate again, I will kill you…. _personally_.”

 

Starlight threw Megatron’s servo aside causing the larger mech to stumble back slightly. Everyone watched with slacked jaws as Starlight extended a servo towards the mech that was trembling on the floor behind him. Starscream hesitated momentarily before finally gaining his resolve and taking the servo of his alternate self. Starlight continued to stare at the shaking frame of the silver seeker until Starscream had regained his composure. Crimson optics met crimson optics, then Starlight smiled at Starscream. There was still hope here, he still had a chance. Starlight didn’t need the love of mechs who couldn’t see his true potential. It was time he learned to love himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y’all didn’t see this coming. I’m sorry for Prime being an idiot in this chapter, don't worry things will get better I promise. I told you before it has to get angsty before it gets fluffy. Not gonna lie, there’s more angst to come. Sorry not sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet has a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm going back to school next week and will probably not be able to update as frequently as I have been. I usually don't work on a schedule, but don't be surprised if you experience longer waits for upcoming chapters. Oh BTW, we're about to get to the good part.

It was a trap. It  _ had _ to be a trap. It had to be part of some sort of elaborate scheme to destroy Megatron and make him look bad. There was no way this alternate Starscream actually _ cared  _ about him or his well-being. Yes, Starlight saving him from a beating from Megatron  _ was _ unexpected to say the least, and it  _ did _ change how he viewed his alternate slightly. However, there was the question of his curious relationship with the Prime and this “unknown evil”. Starscream pondered these things as he made his way to the berthroom of his alternate. Starlight had invited him to a private meeting there to discuss the future of their newfound relationship. FOOL! There was no such thing as privacy on this ship, the walls had ears and Soundwave had optics everywhere. Also, Starscream was hiding a small microphone under his plating so that Knockout could run in and rescue him if his alternate attempted to offline him. Starscream hesitated when he reached his alternate’s quarters. Part of him was curious as to what he would learn from this meeting, another part of him was terrified of what he could learn. Despite how much Starscream tried to forget, Starlight was  _ technically _ just another version of himself. They were ALMOST the same person in some way, but entirely different at the same time. What is it that he would want to reveal to himself? The doors opened on their own accord leaving Starscream flustered in the presence of his alternate.

 

“Come in,” Starlight said in calm but firm tone, “there is much I want to discuss with you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Things are getting out of hand,” Ratchet complained as he followed the mech to his quarters. “I’m certain you heard Starlight’s….talk with Optimus the other night,” Ratchet queried as he leaned against the doorframe for the berthroom of a mech he  _ never _ in his life thought he’d be leaning against a doorframe for. The room was dimly lit, just like the rest of the Nemesis. Primus, Megatron loved the dark and brooding look way too much. The berthroom was neat and tidy with simple decorations. There was a small desk situated in the corner of the room with a stack of datapads and a vase containing some earth flora. The berth, just like the desk, was small and pushed in the opposite corner of the room. A surveillance monitor took up the bulk of the room as the room’s owner stood in front of it with his back turned to Ratchet.

 

[[Affirmative.]] Soundwave stated in Starscream’s voice.

 

[[Megatron falling for Starlight. Optimus Prime falling for Starlight. Coincidence...I think not.]]

 

“So we agree on something,” Ratchet said as he took a seat near the large surveillance monitor. He watched, intrigued by the everyday actions of the Nemesis crew. A group of Vehicons were standing near an energon dispenser with a pede sticking out, tripping any unsuspecting mechs. Another group seemed to have gotten distracted in the middle of their duties- cleaning duty was never a fun task- and were engaged in a very intense dance battle. There was even a pair of Vehicons in one of the darker corners of the Nemesis makin- Ratchet’s gaze snapped away quickly. Some things were best left unseen. Ratchet caught Soundwave snickering at him out of the corner of his optic- at least it looked like he was snickering, there was no sound. Apparently the silent mech was used to some of the more risky behaviors of the vehicons. Ratchet couldn’t help but wonder what crazy stories Soundwave would be able to tell if he hadn’t taken a vow of silence.

 

“This Starlight character is  _ toying _ with us Soundwave!” Ratchet threw up his hands in an exasperated manner. “He’s playing both of our leaders and now he’s trying to gain the trust of Starscream. At least we both know that road leads to a dead end!”

 

[[Negative.]] Soundwave snapped.

 

“What do you mean ‘negative’?” Soundwave pointed a spindly digit towards one of the video feeds the monitor was playing. Starscream was being ushered into someone’s berthroom. Starlight’s berthroom….

 

“Are you fraggin’ kidding me!?!” Ratchet shot out of his chair and began to pace the room. Soundwave watched him with slight irritation but also amusement. He was certain that if the medic had access to a wrench right now, he’d be throwing it. “We need to get rid of that filthy scraplet before he unleashes whatever scheme he has on all of us. Haven’t you found anything yet?” Ratchet stopped pacing and crossed his arms towards Soundwave. The silent mech tapped a digit against his visor, as if in thought, before he finally responded.

 

[[Negative. But perhaps, Starscream has….]]

 

“What are you talking about?” Ratchet was puzzled as he watched the mech begin to type a series of codes into his monitor. A file package began to download itself onto the monitor and Soundwave surveyed the information at lightning speed. The blur of text and images on the screen was overwhelming as Ratchet continued to watch the process. Eventually he sat back down in his seat when the screen began to flash too many colors for his helm to process. Finally, something pinged on the monitor screen and the files ceased.

 

[[Database search, successful.]] Soundwave monotoned.

 

“What were you searching for?” Ratchet groaned as he tried to chase the stars from his optics. Soundwave opened up a file on his monitor, a simple string of glyphs that made absolutely no sense to the medic. “What the frag is that?”

 

[[Coordinates.]]

 

“Coordinates? What are they coordinates for?” Ratchet leaned closer to the screen as he tried to make sense of the random series of glyphs and numbers that the file contained.

 

[[Starscream, annoying.]]

 

“Yes I am aware.  _ What of it _ ?”

 

[[Starscream, also brilliant scientist.]] Soundwave continued as if that would answer all of Ratchet’s questions.

 

“What I see on the screen is gibberish, not brilliance. What does Starscream have to do with this file anyway?”

 

[[File Starscream attempted to hide from Megatron.]] Soundwave finally responded. [[Coordinates to alternate dimension.]]   
  


Ratchet’s jaw dropped, and there was absolutely no way of recovering it. The medic gaped between the glyphs on the monitor and the silent mech beside him. “That’s IMPOSSIBLE!” Ratchet tried to argue. “There- he- Starscream- there’s absolutely no possible way that Starlight could be from an alternate dimension. They don’t exist. I thought you and I BOTH agreed that Starlight was some phony from THIS dimension. Be reasonable Soundwave!” The lithe mech stared down the medic from behind his visor and rolled his optics as a video began to play on his visor.

 

 

 

[[Query: young Raf.]] Soundwave despised having humans aboard the Nemesis. Their disgusting fleshy bodies excreted oils everywhere, and not the kind you’d want to use as polish either. Soundwave had thought that stating that having humans aboard would be Megatron’s decision was as good as saying no, but apparently he was wrong. The humans were even worse than he imagined. The pink haired one was loud and obnoxious, the older one was awkward and released  _ way _ too many hormones, but the tiny one was quiet and  _ almost _ nearly tolerable. This Rafeal or ‘Raf’ as his friends seemed fond of calling him was intelligent, at least by human standards, and could even read some Cybertronian. That was why Soundwave decided to question him before his flight with Starlight.

 

“Y-yes,” Raf responded. The small human seemed frightened by his presence.  _ Good. _ The human would not make the mistake of denying him answers then.

 

[[Do you believe Starlight is truthful?]] Soundwave asked using the calmest sound clips he had available. He couldn’t have the human so frightened he couldn’t answer.

 

“Actually, yes, I do. His story is completely plausible if you consider the string theory.”  _ String theory? _ Soundwave had never heard of this theory before. He wasn’t a scientist like Starscream or Shockwave, but he knew a thing or two about physics and basic chemistry.

 

[[String theory?]] Soundwave repeated in Rafael’s voice.

 

“Yeah! I’m certain you Cybertronians have a different name for it. Basically the string theory is a theoretical framework in physics where particles are replaced by one-dimensional objects called strings. These strings exist throughout space and time and interact with one another. Depending on what scale you’re working with, a string can appear like an ordinary particle. It has its own mass, charge, and other physiological properties that are dependent on the vibrational state of the string. One of the most important vibrational states of the string directly correlates to gravitons, or quantum mechanical particles that carry gravitational force. In short, string theory is a theory of quantum gravity thus making it the perfect answer for the question of whether or not Starlight could originate from a cosmos outside of our own.”

  
  
  
  


 

“And we thought  _ they _ were a primitive species,” Ratchet blanched as the reality of his situation came upon him. “If the string theory proves the existence of alternate dimensions and Starlight is from an alternate dimension, then this file-”

 

[[Contains the coordinates to Starlight’s dimension.]] Soundwave finished for him. Ratchet leaned back in his chair as he continued to contemplate the truth about Starlight and the universe as a whole.

 

“Do you know what this means Soundwave?” Ratchet shouted as a smile began to spread across his faceplate.

 

[[We could travel to a dimension where the war doesn’t exist and Cybertron is fully functional.]]

 

“Or we could travel to a dimension where the war did happen but they found a way to fix Cybertron.”

 

[[We could heal Cybertron.]]

 

“We could end the war!” 

 

Something began to shine within the optics of the medic and the veiled optics of the spymaster. Hope. A word they both forgot the meaning of through the toil and pains of war. A word that they thought would never swell in their sparks again after the loss of their beloved planet. Four million years after losing it, Soundwave and Ratchet both found hope.

 

“But first things first,” Ratchet said as he turned a wry smile towards Soundwave. “Let’s send the glitch home first. Open up the portal to Starlight’s dimension!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

It wasn’t the portal to Starlight’s dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys think it would be Knockout and Starscream causing trouble? Eh, WRONG!!! Guess again. It's always the people with the best intentions that hurt you the most. Tune in next time to see what the frag Ratchet and Soundwave did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Graphic depiction of violence/ wounds
> 
> Starscream and Starlight have a talk. And something terrible happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school started and my classes seem pretty tough this semester. That's college life I guess. As promised, the angst train has reached its first destination before we head over to fluffy town ( which of course will bring us to angstyville because the angst never ends). Enjoy a delightful chapter of completely horrible things.

“....I see,” Starscream sighed after a very long and surprisingly awkward conversation between himself and his alternate. When Starlight invited the seeker into his quarters, Starscream was expecting an assassination attempt, a plotting session to help him overthrow Megatron, anything else besides _this_ . Starscream hadn’t expected his alternate to be so….open and honest, the fact that he was still wiretapping to Knockout made him feel worse. To think, in some alternate dimension he had been ruling Cybertron-ALL of Cybertron- and had been _voted_ into the position mind you. Starscream couldn’t help but take pity on his alternate, his fall from grace had been publicly broadcast for all of Cybertron to see. The planet he had tried so hard to rebuild had rejected him and he had descended to a point near madness- at least that’s what Starscream thought when Starlight began mentioning visions of Bumblebee. Life had not been easy for his alternate, Starscream realized, yet he had taken everything in stride and tried to do better for himself. He had joined this _“Rodimus Prime”_ character and began helping and protecting various regions of the galaxy.

 

“There’s one thing I still don’t understand,” Starscream asked hesitantly after some time. He looked over his wing at Starlight who was seated at the edge of his berth with his servos closed tight in his lap. Starlight’s wings hung low on his back and his plating was flush against his protoform. Slowly, crimson met crimson as Starlight finally looked Starscream in his optics. He straightened immediately under Starscream’s pitiful gaze... at least he still had his pride.

 

“I don’t understand why you brought me _here_?” Starscream asked as he gestured towards nothing in particular. “I understand somewhat why you wanted to talk to me. I certainly don’t intend on making the same mistakes as you-”

 

“No,” Starlight interjected,” not _intend_ , you _won’t_ make the same mistakes _period_.” Starlight rose from the berth and walked towards Starscream. He reached behind the seeker towards a small sphere that was resting comfortably on a bookshelf. “This is what I wanted to show you.” The sphere expanded and opened up an image of a mech Starscream had never seen before. The mech was a seeker like them with beautiful violet optics and a dark faceplate. The seeker had a rich blue paint job with red and white accents that stretched into his wings. His cockpit had a glossy red tint and his black servo had long elegant digits. Starscream was completely mesmerized by the gorgeous seeker.

 

“Wow,” Starscream whispered. “Who is he?”

 

“He’s us,” Starlight replied softly. “This is what Windblade showed me when she entered my mind. The ‘true’ me. If we weren’t constructed cold but allowed to develop fully like Optimus Prime and his mechs, if the Functionalists didn’t freeze our sparks and carve us in their own image, this is who we would be. This is the mech that is inside both of us Starscream. I threw away my chance of becoming him, but I won’t let you throw away yours.” Starscream looked at Starlight as if he had sprouted a second helm.

 

“You asked me here….to help me?”

 

“Yes,” Starlight replied as he rested a servo on Starscream’s shoulder. “And since I know you’re wiretapping to Knockout, I think the first thing we can do is start with a full on makeover. What do you say Starscream? Are you ready to become the real you? The version of you unobstructed by the Functionalist regime or Megatron’s lashings? The you who is good and smart and clever not because he has to be and not because it’s what people expect, but because it’s what he wants for himself?”

 

Starscream didn’t have time to reply. The security alarms for the Nemesis began blaring through every speaker on board at full blast. Starlight and Starscream both clasped their audials at the terrible cacophony of noise.

 

“What in the name of Primus is that!?!” Starlight screeched.

 

“It’s the Nemesis alarms, they’ve been triggered!”

 

“But how? All of the Autobots are already on board and earth aircrafts can’t reach this altitude!”

 

“Oh no!” Starscream gasped. “This is _my_ fault!” Starlight cast him a quizzical glare causing Starscream to laugh nervously. “When I was fooling around with the groundbridge data I ended up damaging some of the code in our security system causing it to malfunction.”

 

“And why on earth were you messing with the groundbridge!?” Starlight raged as his helmache grew tenfold at the unending static reverberating against the walls.

 

“I….was trying….to get rid of you,” Starscream smiled sheepishly. He was expecting Starlight to revoke his offer and take back everything he had said, but instead the seeker laughed.

 

“Of course I’d do something like that. Come on, we need to reach the command center and-”  


_“Staaaaaaaaaaarscreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaam.”_  


The words came out silky smooth and enveloped the tri-colored seeker. Fear rippled straight through Starlight’s spinal strut. He knew that voice. He was afraid of that voice.

 

 _“You don’t know how loooong I’ve waited to do this.”_ The voice continued. The voice chuckled softly to itself as Starlight fell down to the floor with a thud. It was as if some mech had pinned him down and forced their entire weight upon him.

 

“What’s going on Starlight?” Starscream asked frantically. The voice was completely foreign to him and seemed to be coming out of the speakers. Whatever effect it had on Starlight was lost on Starscream. “Are you alright? What’s happening?”

 

“T-tt,” Starlight began to stutter.

 

“What is it? What are you trying to say?” Starscream began to shake Starlight violently. He couldn’t let this happen. The one person who had ever truly cared about him couldn’t just die on him, not like this. His alternate had survived too much to die by some mysterious voice. Starscream wouldn’t allow it. “What’s going on? Say something!”

 

“Tarn,” Starlight spat out. “T-arn. F-ff-find. T-ta-tarn.”

  
  
  
  


Megatron knew these weren’t the Nemesis’ alarms. He knew his ship inside and out, every pipe, screw, and wire. He had developed the security systems with the help of Soundwave ages ago so he knew what the alarms should have sounded like. This wasn’t the alarms. This was Soundwave.

 

Megatron had been in the command centre when Soundwave released the static, so he knew his loyal third wasn’t near the command module. The only other place a frequency of this magnitude could be dispersed throughout the entirety of the ship was if it was sent through the computer module in his room or in the surveillance module in Soundwave’s. Megatron made a sharp right turn down the next hallway, now only four corridors away from the command staff rooms. What could have possibly happened that would have caused Soundwave to alert the entire ship. Soundwave could easily handle any infighting that occured on the Nemesis without his leader’s aid. Had the Autobots rebelled? If they had Soundwave would have alerted the Vehicon troops on a private channel rather than broadcast a distress call. Megatron was so caught up in his musings that he nearly yelled in surprise when his pedes landed in pool of energon….multiple pools of energon. Megatron looked around. There were no corpses in sight, how was the energon still warm? That was when he heard the drip. Megatron looked up in terror at the sight of over a dozen Vehicon soldiers hanging from the ceiling with their brain modules forced down their intakes. Their optics had been gorged out and their internals were wrapped around their exterior, intertwining the vehicons like a macabre tapestry. Megatron’s pede steps quickened. He needed to find Soundwave. He couldn’t let this happen to his friend. Not Soundwave, anyone but Soundwave. Not-

 

“Helloooo,” a falsely sweet voice drawled out. A large purple tank sat on Soundwave’s berth stroking his third’s faceplate….his unvisored faceplate. Soundwave’s bottom lip quivered and his frame trembled as the mech continued to stroke him and whisper obscenities into his audials. Soundwave had a heavily leaking wound on the right side of his torso, but he wasn’t as badly wounded as the Autobot medic. Ratchet laid unconscious in the corner of the room in a pool of his own energon. There was so much energon surrounding the medic, Megatron could barely tell where his wounds were and which one was leaking the most. Ratchet’s helm was split open, his torso was littered with dents and holes, his right leg and left arm were twisted in ways Megatron did not think physically possible. Megatron was too enraged to think. He leapt forward towards the mech with his arm pulled back behind his helm in preparation for a serious blow. He clipped the side of the mech’s helm as the purple tank dodged out of the way.

 

“Ah ah ah,” the tank teased. “Remember what I hold in my arms Megatron. You don’t want your loyal servant getting hurt….worse.” The mech punctuated the statement by twisting Soundwave’s helm in an uncomfortable position. A pained moan escaped the mechs lips as the tank continued to twist the spymaster’s helm. “It’s funny how much more vocal he is without the visor. We were having so much fun together talking about all the lovely things I’ll do to him when I return.”

 

“You won’t be returning here,” Megatron growled,” and you won’t be leaving. This day will be your last for what you’ve done to Soundwave. Unhand him you pathetic excuse for a Decepticon.”

 

“No Megatron, _you’re_ a pathetic excuse for a Decepticon,” the tank spat. “And yes, I will be leaving. This was just a warning. A warning that _we_ are here, and that _we_ see you. The DJD will return and so will our new leader, a _true_ Decepticon.” The mech threw Soundwave at Megatron’s feet and rose from the berth. Megatron stooped down to comfort his loyal friend, but the mech wilted away from him. The purple tank laughed dryly at the sight as a pitch black portal appeared next to him.

 

“Wait,” Megatron bellowed, “where are you going?”

 

“Oh you’ll be joining us soon,” the tank replied coyly,” but for now you should tend to your mechs. Until next time.” The tank offered one last glance at the hunched frame of Soundwave and disappeared into the darkness of the groundbridge.

 

Megatron had never felt helpless before. He had spent the entirety of his life fighting against everything and everyone that had stood in his ways. When he was forced under Cybertron’s crust to toil in damp caverns simply because of his alt-mode, he fought. When he was pushed into the pits of Kaon to battle mechs and monsters alike for the chance to see another day, he fought. When his right to bear the Matrix of Leadership was taken away from him by Optimus Prime and the Senate, he fought. But as the dark purple tank strolled through the pitch black groundbridge, Megatron couldn’t fight. The silence the tank left behind was only broken by the weak rattling of Soundwave’s frame and Megatron’s own ex-vents. Megatron had lost, Soundwave was hurt, and the mysterious mech had vanished without a single scratch on his plating. Megatron’s frame shook as he watched his oldest friend continue to curl in on himself, the feared medic of the Autobot army lay unconscious in his own cranial fluid, and the strange feeling of helplessness wash over his body.

 

Across the Nemesis a sound was heard, far louder and far more painful than the alarms that had previously blared down the halls. For a moment, the sound froze the sparks of those who heard it, chilling their spinal strut.

 

 

 

It was the sound of Megatron weeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that just happened. When I first planned out the fic, I planned on Starscream and Knockout activating the "black bridge" within a mine and that's how all the craziness with Tarn would ensue. However, I thought about it and realized that people tend to make Starscream and Knockout a sort of scapegoat for calamity and thought "Hey, what if the two most responsible cybertronians on both sides of the war did something ridiculously stupid?". Originally it was supposed to end up like "sorry OP and Megs, we didn't mean to" but ended up with them nearly dying so......time for headcanons!!!! 
> 
> Headcannon 1: Tarn's voice only works on people from his dimension
> 
> Headcannon 2: Soundwave is very VERY sensitive about his audials and face so Tarn speaking to him WAS PAINFUL
> 
> Headcannon 3: Megatron is secretly a soft boi. Don't hurt Soundwave or he'll cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron tries to have a conversation no one is ready for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school has started so I won't be updating as often. It took me a while to write a follow-up chapter to what happened with Tarn. This fic is actually a lot longer than I expected it to be. I originally thought I would wrap up this story in at most 7 chapters, but I keep coming up with new ideas and plot twists so....more fun to come I guess? This is a very short chapter, but I thought it deserved it's own place.

Three weeks.

 

Three weeks had passed since the purple tank had unleashed his chaos upon the inhabitants of the Nemesis. Ratchet was still in stasis, the Vehicons were still rattled over so many of their brethren being tortured, and Soundwave….

 

“We _ need  _ to talk about this,” Megatron tried his level best not to growl. He knew that becoming irate would only upend all of the progress he had made with his longtime friend. Megatron had Soundwave moved into his quarters since the incident, stating that it was due to damages done to his third’s living space. The truth was that Soundwave was afraid, something he would never admit to his lord. However, Megatron knew the spymaster better than anyone else aboard the Nemesis. He saw how Soundwave flinched everytime a door closed, or how his plating would clamp down onto his protoform whenever someone entered his personal space.  

 

_ “I’m a doctor, not a psychiatrist,” Knockout had said after tending to Soundwave’s wounds. “The pain that Soundwave is dealing with is emotional and psychological trauma. The wound that was on his torso is completely patched up, but I can’t say anything for the mental wounds that mech inflicted on him.” _

 

_ “Is there anything we can do for him?” Megatron had asked, trying not to let his desperation slip into his voice. _

 

_ “He needs to talk about this,” Knockout sighed. “Whatever that Tarn fellow said to him, he needs to talk about it. Just don’t push too hard.” _

 

“We need to talk about what happened and what he said to you,” Megatron continued. Soundwave ignored Megatron as he continued to stroke Lazerbeak who was perched contentedly in his lap. His visor was dim and he continued to pet the symbiote, occasionally flicking away invisible pieces of dirt. Megatron knew what the behavior meant. Soundwave was in distress and he needed something to hold onto for stability. He was completely shaken by the experience and didn’t know who to turn to. “You can trust me Soundwave. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you my friend.” Soundwave paused suddenly, his servo trembling as it hovered over Lazerbeak’s back strut. He inclined his helm towards Megatron and his visor grew a few shades darker.

 

[[Are you certain?]] Soundwave asked in a voice Megatron had never heard before. 

 

“Whose voice is that?” Megatron frowned. There was something eerily familiar about the rich tone of the voice. The way it wavered and hung through the air. It almost sounded like-

 

“What did he say to you!?” Megatron could not contain his fury as he jumped upright from where he was seated.

 

[[Query: Ratchet, better?]] Soundwave diverted from the question.

 

“No, Soundwave. We are talking about this. NOW!!!” Megatron marched closer to the berth Soundwave was sitting on and instantly regretted it. The quiet mech recoiled in on himself and locked Lazerbeak back onto his chest. He pushed himself as far into the corner of the berth as he could and tucked his knees under his chin. Megatron’s spark broke at the sight.

 

“Soundwave?” Megatron whispered in a voice too soft for the warlord. He reached out tentatively towards the mech, but Soundwave only drew away further. “Don’t worry my friend, I’ll fix this. I promise.” Megatron hastily exited the room before the strange feeling of helplessness could wash over him again. He’d fix this. He’d make things right. He had to….for Soundwave.

 

 

 

[[You should never believe a liar.]] Soundwave replayed the purple tank’s voice in the emptiness of the berthroom. [[They always break their promises.]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never take psychiatric advice from someone who is not a psychiatrist. 
> 
> The angst train will be slowing down soon. I need to give your feelings a break at some point...right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Starscream have a talk....again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter because of college. I hope you guys enjoy though, we are now approaching fluffytown so get ready for happy feelings.

“How is he?” Optimus nearly jumped out of his seat when the blue servo rested on his shoulder.

 

“Starlight!?” Optimus gasped and winced when he realized how loudly he had cried the seeker’s designation. Optimus looked back to where Ratchet was lying prone on the med-berth. He hadn’t woken him, but then again, what was he expecting? Ratchet hadn’t woken up in three weeks! His vitals were all functioning after 67 earth hours of labor- he knew because Knockout wouldn’t stop complaining about how ‘that tank did a number on the medic’ and ‘ he couldn’t remember the last time he had polished his poor neglected chassis’ because of the tediousness of the task. In all honesty, Knockout should have been attending to Ratchet right now! The medic had rushed over to a separate part of the medbay claiming that Starscream needed a “makeover”. Optimus didn’t have the spark left to fight him.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Optimus admitted after seating himself once more.

 

“I wanted to check up on Ratchet, he _ is  _ a very good medic.”

 

“Yes,” Optimus sighed, “he is.”

 

“And I wanted to check up on  _ you _ ,” Starlight continued after pulling up a chair. “He _ is  _ your friend. This must be very hard for you?”

 

“Yes,” Optimus sunk deeper into his chair,” it is.” Optimus ignored the awkwardness of the silence that had settled between them and continued to stare at his friend. He couldn’t lose Ratchet. Ratchet was more than the Autobot’s CMO, he was Prime’s closest friend-his confidante. He had known Ratchet since before he had become Prime, even before he had met Megatron. Ratchet knew his spark better than any mech, they shared a mutual trust with one another. To lose Ratchet...would be to lose a part of himself. He couldn’t do that again. Optimus had already lost too much in the war.

 

“You know Prime,” Starlight began as he broke through the silence, “I’ve been in your pedes before. I had a….friend. Yes….I had a friend. It had been a very long time since I had one- a real one I mean- and I truly cared about this person.” Starlight moved his chair so that he was now facing Optimus as he spoke. The Prime stared solemnly at his servos, but the seeker was not deterred. “This person got hurt….badly. Everyone thought he was dead- would die- except for me. I didn’t lose faith in him Prime, it didn’t matter that months had passed and he still hadn’t woken up. It didn’t matter that he had taken a direct bullet to his helm, close range. He was my friend. He trusted me and I trusted him. I had faith in him….and eight months later he woke up.” Starlight tentatively reached for Optimus’ servos. They trembled slightly as Starlight held them, but he gave them a few reassuring strokes before he continued. “Ratchet is strong Optimus.” Starlight stared at the distraught Prime intently. “He needs you to believe in his strength and continue leading your team. Ratchet needs you to stay strong for him, not sulk and mope. Ratchet will recover, Prime. When he does you will be right here for him….and I’ll be here too if you need me.” Starlight rose to leave, however, the large servos of the prime would not release their hold of him. “Optimus?” Starlight asked warily. After a few breems of silence, Optimus finally met Starlight’s gaze. His bright blue optics were focused fiercely upon the crimson optics that shone brilliantly above him. 

 

“Starscream,” Optimus whispered his designation softly as if the name he spoke was sacred, “I am so sorry.”

 

Something within Starscream split upon hearing those words. A wall that Starscream had built around his spark had suddenly lost its bearings as the words began to register within his processor.

 

“That night,” Optimus continued,“I made a grave error and misspoke to you. You are not Starlight, but Starscream. The path you have chosen in life is one that you have paved and fought through all on your own. No one helped you in your struggles or aided you in your time of need. To strip you of your designation is to disregard who you are and who you’ve become as a person. You have never lived by anyone’s expectations, and it was wrong of me to force my expectations upon you.” Optimus released one of Starlight’s servos and stroked his dark cheek with his thumb. “I am aware of who you were, and who you have chosen to be. I am proud of you and what you have accomplished Starscream, and I deeply apologize for disrespecting you.”  Something as simple as an apology shouldn’t have shaken Starscream’s spark to his core, but it did. Nobody, for as long as Starscream could remember, had actually apologized to him. Windblade didn’t after he had saved her life, Bumblebee hadn’t after abandoning him in prison, and Megatron definitely hadn’t after claiming he had turned a new leaf. No one apologized to Starscream because Starscream deserved everything that happened to him. He had deserved to be beaten by Megatron, he had deserved to be humiliated by all of Cybertron, he had deserved to be thrown into prison after doing everything and anything physically possible to fix Cybertron. Starscream was never worthy of an apology, but here was Optimus Prime giving him the exact thing he had never deserved. Optimus had said his name-HIS NAME, not the designation they had made for him- and held him close so that he could see the sincerity in his optics. Optimus Prime had apologized to Starscream.

 

Everything after that was a blur. Starscream wasn’t sure who had moved first, and to be honest he didn’t care. All he cared about was the way Optimus’ servos felt as they groped his backstrut, and how warm the prime’s lipplates were against his own. The kiss was warm and chaste….or at least it began that way. Their cheeks brushed against each other as they took in one another's scent. Optimus buried his helm into the seeker’s neck cabling and nibbled on some sensitive wiring. Starscream gasped at the prime’s ministrations, and pulled away before his cooling fans could- nevermind. Suddenly, glossa met glossa as the kiss grew feverish, both mechs exploring each other's intakes and moaning between breaths. That was the exact moment that Megatron walked into the medbay. To say that Megatron was sparkbroken would be an insult. Megatron was the greatest gladiator the Pits of Kaon had ever seen, the feared leader of the Decepticons, a true warrior. To say such a thing would be to an admittance of weakness. Warriors were never weak….just like warriors were never helpless. So when Megatron rushed out of the medbay at the sight of his seeker- _ THE  _ seeker- now straddling the prime’s hips, it wasn’t because he was sparkbroken….and it wasn’t because he felt helpless. It was because he wasn’t feeling very well. Of course! He wasn’t feeling well so he left….the medbay….because he wasn’t feeling well. In all honesty, Megatron wasn’t really feeling anything. He was numb. Everything felt numb. His pedes, his servos, his spark they all felt numb. Megatron was so numb, in fact, that he almost didn’t realize he had collided with a small blue frame. Megatron had continued walking until he stopped mid-step and realized he had never _ seen _ that frame before. He spun on his heels wildly and marched back to the now perplexed blue frame. His pede-steps slowed as he began to look the frame up and down. It was a seeker….a  _ delightful _ seeker. The mech had a rich blue paint job with red and white accents that stretched into his wings. His cockpit had a glossy red tint and his black servos had long elegant digits. The seeker had beautiful violet optics and a dark faceplate, his lipplates curled into a smirk at the corner.

 

“Hello,” Megatron drawled out as he moved in closer to the stunning seeker. “Who might you be?”

 

“Don’t you recognize me?” The seeker replied in a painfully familiar voice. “I’m Starscream.”

  
  


 

 

_ Well, frag. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Megs, if only Swerve's bar existed in the TFP universe. The poor baby really needs a drink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not as bad as they appear....they are much much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. School sucks and I have practically no free time. I feel so-so about this chapter. It was supposed to be straight fluff but turned into drama/ an intermediate place before fluffyville, so next chapter will be fluffy! Be forewarned, once we get fluffy everything will go to slag.

The world was dark and everything hurt. His helm hurt, his sides hurt, his pedes hurt, simply lying still on his backside hurt. But let it be known that Ratchet was as stubborn as he was talented in the art of medicine, so Ratchet forced his optics online. He hadn’t expected any visitors when he woke up, perhaps maybe Optimus, but certainly not the entirety of Team Prime and their human friends?

 

“So….what’s the occasion?” Cheers of joy erupted in the medbay as Ratchet was peppered with hugs and kisses. He tried to remain calm as he reminded his friends to go easy on his still aching frame, but eventually had to wack Bulkhead at the mech’s third attempt to squeeze his internal organs out. “Seriously though, what’s the occasion? Also, why am I in pain?”

 

“You don’t remember Doc?” Agent Fowler- holy frag Agent Fowler was here too?- asked as he stepped closer to the ambulance.

 

“Oh no, what if Ratchet has amnesia like Bulkhead did that one time!?” Miko squealed as she attempted to climb up Ratchet’s - still hurting- leg. “Quick Ratch’, what’s my favorite color?”

 

“How would I know? Do I look like Bulkhead to you?” Ratchet blurted out incredulously. “What’s going on here guys, why am I in a med-berth?” It shouldn’t have been surprising that he was in the med-bay, he was the Autobot doctor, but he didn’t remember being in the medbay before….before what exactly?

 

“You really don’t remember Ratchet?” Arcee asked as she placed a servo tentatively on his shoulder pauldron. At least she had the _decency_ to look cautious as she touched his shoulder, which by the way WAS STILL HURTING!

 

“Obviously not since I’ve inquired of you multiple times the reason why I am 1)in a medbay 2) sitting on a medical berth and 3) IN PAIN!” Ratchet growled out despite the stinging he felt in his jawline. What the frag had happened to him?

 

“You’ve been to the pit and back Ratch’,” Bulkhead said as he placed his servo- HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I’M IN PAIN- on his other shoulder.

 

<<Maybe we shouldn’t tell Ratchet yet?>> Bumblebee beeped at the team as he tried to move the humans away from some of Ratchet’s more sensitive wiring- THANK PRIMUS. <<I don’t think he’s ready yet.>>

 

“He deserves to know though,” Jack whispered as if Ratchet couldn’t _clearly_ hear them. “I mean….it was pretty traumatic.”

 

_Traumatic?_

 

“Ok guys,” Ratchet groaned as he pinched his nasal ridge. He had had enough of this tomfoolery. “What in the name of Vector Sigma is going on here?”

 

“I believe we should talk privately old friend,” the room parted as Optimus made his way towards the medical berth. He reached his EM field out towards the medic, showering him in warmth and compassion. Underneath it all, Ratchet could feel the echoes of fear and sorrow that were warring within Optimus’ spark. Whatever had happened to Ratchet, it had completely messed up the normally peaceful calm of the Autobot leader’s field. The members of Team Prime trickled out of the medbay, casting wishes of health over their shoulders as they left. Ratchet stared at the abnormally evasive optics of his friend. This was going to be a long talk….

  
  
  
  


 

 

Soundwave was finally back at the command center and was looking over all of the mining reports he had missed. Soundwave didn’t think much would change while he was….recovering, and was right for the most part. Nothing had changed in terms of mining reports and the status of different energon deposits. Progress was slow as the resources the Vehicons mined from underneath the terran planet began to dwindle; however, the reports still displayed numbers that could keep the ship running and their tanks satisfied (hoping for full tanks would be a stretch under these conditions). Nothing had changed in the mines, what had changed was Starscream. The seeker always had something up his metaphorical sleeve, but THIS was a whole new level of petty. Changing his frame to appear stronger and more “curvaceous”- for lack of a better word- than his prior self?  Starscream had stooped to many levels throughout the war- Soundwave had a well catalogued list of what levels to be exact- but trying to pull a _Starlight_ on everyone and _seduce_ their leader? Soundwave unconsciously shuddered at the thought. What made it worse was the conflicting emotions that flared through Megatron’s EM field. Usually, Megatron’s EM field was held tight against his spark as to hide any form of weakness, but Starscream’s latest ploy had fried the gladiator’s processor and he could barely contain his emotions when the seeker was around him. His field jumped from hatred to arousal to disgust to lust- uuuuggggghhhhh it was _revolting_ for Soundwave to be around. The feeling tripled when Starlight would enter the room. It was like Megatron had no self control when he was around the colorful seekers, and it didn’t matter what Soundwave said because Megatron did whatever he wanted anyway.

 

_You don’t matter to him. No one does. He only cares about himself. But don’t worry little one, I can take care of you…_

 

Soundwave forced Tarn’s voice out of his head. He had recovered, he was feeling better, the dark mech couldn’t get him. Seriously though, Soundwave couldn’t fathom what Megatron saw in the two seekers. Sure, their frame’s were nice and glossy- Starscream’s especially since he upgraded to that rich shade of blue- but so was Knockout’s! Soundwave personally wasn’t a fan of the shapely frame type. He honestly preferred a mech with a more… boxy appearance. Someone more like-

 

“Soundwave!” The Autobot medic called out to him as he entered the command center. Soundwave’s spark lurched within his chassis as he watched as the medic tried to hide his limp as he made his way towards the spymaster. Despite the rift between them, Ratchet and Soundwave had been friends before the war. Very few knew that he had known Ratchet longer than he knew Megatron. When Soundwave still had all of his symbiotes and cassettes, Ratchet had been their primary physician. The medic had been willing to treat them despite being low caste citizens and their inability to pay. When Ratchet treated his cassettes, he treated them like people. Soundwave respected Ratchet for that, he had always respected Ratchet. The war had brought out the worst in all Cybertronians, but this ceasefire had granted Soundwave the opportunity to spend time with the medic again. Their shared disdain for Starlight also helped reignite their friendship. “First off,” Ratchet said as he came to a stop in front of Soundwave’s console, “I’m glad that you are alright. My memories of what transpired are blotchy but from what I’ve been told the entire situation went to slag.”

 

[[Affirmative.]] Soundwave printed on his visor, the mech usually didn’t bother to use sound bites in the presence of Vehicons unless he wanted to make a point. To use his voice with such an overwhelming Vehicon presence in the room would draw unnecessary attention to their conversation.

 

“If you are experiencing any discomfort just let me know, I’ve heard that Knockout’s bedside manners are worse than my own,” the doctor teased as he placed his broad servos on his square hips.

 

[[Acknowledged.]] Soundwave’s visor displayed. Soundwave didn’t mean for the response to be so dismissive He had grown so accustomed to answering to the erratic mess that was Starscream and the cold aloofness that was Megatron, his responses whether good or bad were always curt. He was relieved when he saw Ratchet simply nod his helm at the response.

 

“Good,” the medic replied as he leaned against the console- possibly for support. “Now my other reason for coming here…” Ratchet sighed. “It appears as if our attempt to rid our dimension of Starlight backfired tenfold. Not only did we end up getting hurt in the process, but Starlight and Optimus have grown even closer.” Ratchet paused as Soundwave took in this new information. He was aware of Starscream’s dramatic change, but he didn’t know anything about Starlight getting closer to the Prime. “Apparently, my short coma led to Optimus leaning on Starlight for support. They have been spending time together….a lot of time together.”

 

[[Query]] Soundwave interrupted as he mulled over the doctor’s words. [[Possible: Starscream and Starlight working together. Starlight pursues Optimus Prime, Starscream pursues Megatron. Both destroy our leaders.]]

 

“Starscream?” Ratchet asked bewildered. “How would Starscream ever woo Megatron? If Megatron never noticed him throughout the entirety of our war what makes you think Megatron would pay attention to him now?”

 

[[Frame change.]] Was Soundwave’s only response as he pulled up a recent photo of Starscream on his visor. The old medic muttered an ‘oh primus’ under his breath as he gaped at the photo.

 

“We really fragged up.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“We really fragged up,” Starscream groaned as he paced back and forth in Starlight’s berthroom. “I thought this new change in frame was supposed to boost my confidence and awaken the inner hero that was lurking inside of me all along. Instead, I have Megatron drooling all over me like I’m sort of-of….earth ‘Happy Meal’!” Starscream flopped down onto the berth with his faceplate in his servos. “This is dreadful,” Starscream cried between his digits, “my worst nightmare! Do you know what he said to me the other day!?”

 

“Hmm,” Starlight responded distractedly as he skimmed through a datapad.

 

“He said ‘Thank you Starscream’. THANK YOU STARSCREAM! And what’s worse is I think he meant it!” Starscream shot up off of the berth and continued to pace again. “I always wanted Megatron to respect me, but I wanted that respect to come from a place of esteem and deference, not _lust_. I wanted to be transformed into the best version of myself, not the most fraggable. This is all your fault and you’re not even listening to me!” Starscream spun around and attempted to snatch the datapad out of Starlight’s servos. The mech reacted faster than Starscream had expected and grabbed hold of Starscream’s servo.

 

“I am listening to you,” Starlight replied as he gave Starscream a stern look, “and to be honest I’m very disappointed.”

 

“What!?” Starscream shrieked as he attempted to free his servo in vain.

 

“Why do you care about what Megatron thinks?” Starlight asked as he returned to skimming his datapad with one servo.

 

“I don’t _care_ about what Megatron thinks! I care about not getting fragged from behind when my back is turned!”

 

“What do you think about the frame change?”

 

“Who cares about a frame change when Megatron-”

 

“I’ll ask again, why do you _care_ about what Megatron thinks? Why is your opinion of yourself dependent on him?”

 

“I-I don’t care about Megatron!” Starscream stammered. “I just….I just want him to notice me for the right reasons.”

 

“Hmm,” Starlight quirked a brow at him.

 

“I want him to see me as an equal, to listen when I give suggestions, to appreciate me for my intellect and skills. I don’t want him looking at me like a piece of shareware, that would almost be worse than him beating me.” Starscream’s wings fluttered awkwardly as Starlight stared him down, taking in everything he had just said. Finally, Starlight released his hold of Starscream and sighed.

 

“There was a time at the beginning of the war,” Starlight began, “when I cared for Megatron. He was strong, brave, and an amazing fighter. I looked up to him and would have done anything for him to notice me, to see me the way I saw him. That time didn’t last very long because Megatron didn’t see me that way, he never did. I tried everything to get his attention until one day I realized that in truth I meant nothing to him, then I did everything to pester and hurt him the way that his ignorance hurt me. My pestering did nothing but cause me more pain because he never saw me as anything more than a nuisance, even though I was the most important person in his entire army besides himself. I understand where you are coming from Starscream. You want Megatron to see your value as a person, but to him you’ll always be less than that. To him, you are a pawn, something he can use and gain from, a _possession_. That’s why he beats you when you act out or puts you down when you assert yourself as an intelligent commander. You need to learn to see your own value and potential and not base it off of his opinion. I promise you though, one day you’ll meet someone who will treat you as your equal and admire you for who you are on the inside, but for that day to come you must learn to love yourself first.”

 

Starscream bowed his helm at Starlight’s words. He had forgotten that the downside of taking counsel from your alternate was the fact that they knew everything about you including your deepest emotions and fears. After a period of time, he nodded his helm and conceded to Starlight’s counsel. Once Starscream had left Starlight’s berthroom, the mech returned to looking through his datapad until eventually opening up a comm to Rodimus Prime.

 

“So, any progress in the _love-making_ department,” Rodimus cooed through the link.

 

“That’s not important,” Starlight sneered although his annoyed tone simply increased the prime’s mirth, “what is important are these documents that you’ve sent me. Do you _honestly_ expect me to believe that Megatron had no idea that Tarn was still alive!?”

 

“I told you before,” Rodimus sighed as the amusement died from his voice, “ I was there when Megatron had terminated the DJD. My entire crew and I watched Tarn and his posy get obliterated, _whoosh_ , vanish in a cloud of dark matter. None of them should have survived that, and even if they did that was three million years ago! They would have died from energon depletion.”

 

“Then how was it that Tarn was able to infiltrate the Nemesis and nearly offline Ratchet and Soundwave!?” Starlight screeched as he lost control of his vocalizer unit.

 

“Ya gotta stop doing that to me Screamer,” Rodimus moaned as he rubbed his sore audials.

 

“Stop calling me ‘Screamer’ and I might consider it,” Starlight monotoned.

 

“Listen Star,” Rodimus replied, “I’ve been talking to Perceptor and there’s absolutely no way Tarn or any of the DJD could have survived that. Unless someone went back in time and pulled them out of the dark matter right before it imploded on itself, there’s no way they could have attacked you.”

 

“Hmm,” Starlight drummed his digits against his thigh as he thought. “Only someone who was capable of going back in time….or perhaps someone with the ability to traverse dimensions and retrieve an equally sadistic version of Tarn to do their bidding?”

 

“Someone like Overlord,” Rodimus finished his thought. “It’s possible, but why would he want to toy with you like that? What could he possibly gain from playing around like this.”

  


 

 

“Didn’t you know Rodimus,” Starlight’s voice was cold through the comm-link, “ death is most fun when it comes slowly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuuuuun! Oh no Overlord, what do you want to do to our protagonists, what is our evil plan! No one knows, all we know is that our lovely friends are just rats trapped in a maze with an evil scientist watching their slow demise....
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway next chapter will be fluffy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how long this fic is going to be. This was supposed to be done in 7 chapters, now we're in chapter 10 and the ideas won't stop flowing. I already have the final chapter written and everything, but the ideas don't want to stop. So I guess there's more to come.
> 
> Also, this is mildly fluffy. I don't know how to write pure fluff. I'm so sorry.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Starlight sighed as he stepped out of the bright green light of the groundbridge. Optimus Prime, who had exited before him, looked down at his companion with pure joy emanating from his optics.

 

“I thought you might enjoy this,” Optimus tried his best to keep his tone cool although Starlight could hear some amusement slip through. The groundbridge had opened up in a dense forest that would have been dark if not for the autumn colored leaves that, once light shone through them, illuminated the forest floor in orange-tinted light.

 

“Oh yes,” Starlight sneered as he followed the Prime through the trees, “I definitely enjoy leaving my post unattended while in a time of extreme crisis and abandoning my allies. Who doesn’t?”

 

“I meant,” Optimus began after pausing before a dense cluster of branches and red-tinted leaves, “you might enjoy being courted.” Optimus pushed the branches aside to reveal a small but private clearing near a small stream. Water cascaded down the rocks of the brook at a slow pace, the quiet splash of water along steeper slopes added a peaceful melody to the gentle rhythm of the wind against the leaves. Right by the stream was a large tarp- obviously made from some organic fabric- with two cubes of neon-colored energon in the very center. Starlight didn’t realize that his mouth was upon until a bright yellow leaf flew straight down his intake. He failed to conceal his shock and horror to the prime. “It was my intention to take your breath away,” Optimus gasped after finally controlling his laughter. Starlight was so busy gagging on the leaf his audials hadn’t even registered that the Prime had begun laughing. It was a bright and full sound that matched the scenery of the forest. Starlight had never seen his dimension’s prime when he was happy before. Content-sure, Solemn- yes, Angry- certainly, Enraged- oh primus he didn’t even want to _think_ about that, but he had never seen Optimus when he was truly happy. The Prime looked young when he laughed, Optimus had his battle-mask down so he could see his pristine white dentae and the way the protoform near his optics wrinkled as he laughed. It was a beautiful sight to behold, the prime was truly handsome. Starlight blushed at the thought. Although he had momentarily let his down while in the medbay, Starlight still wasn’t ready to think of Optimus as more than….well, Optimus. Rodimus’ words from his first week in this dimension still rang in his audials. He wanted so badly to just let loose and allow himself to be loved yet….“Come Starscream,” Optimus said as he extended a large servo before the seeker, “let us enjoy this beautiful autumn day.”

 

It was a long time before Starlight took his servo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I told you before ‘Screamer, you look great,” Knockout drawled out with his back turned to said seeker. Starscream huffed in annoyance not just at the nickname, but also the lack of attention he was getting from the medic. Knockout wasn’t someone Starscream truly considered his friend; however, he knew a good ally when he saw one.

 

“I know that I look great, Megatron’s told me enough times.” The last part he groaned beneath his breath, but the comment wasn’t lost on the cherry red Aston Martin.

 

“Ahhhh,” Knockout sighed in his effortlessly seductive voice. “Our fearsome leader has finally started to notice you.” Knockout was elbow deep in a Vehicon’s chassis. The Vehicon was one of the few tanks they had in their forces on Earth and had been torn to pieces when Tarn had stormed the Nemesis. Vehicons were normally recycled after their sparks had expired; however, Lord Megatron had made it clear that these Vehicons were to be a proper burial. Knockout was doing his best to repair the Vehicons to make them presentable for burial. “Honestly Starscream, you should be thrilled!” Knockout cried as he yanked a large piece of metal out of the mechs spark chamber. That metal, after further inspection, turned out to be someone else’s forearm. So that’s where J4N3T’s arm went, Knockout shuddered at the thought.

 

“Thrilled? How could I possibly be thrilled at the thought of Megatron wanting to use me as some frag toy!?” Starscream hissed. “I’d rather be fragged by Soundwave!”

 

“Careful commandeer,” Knockout cooed. “Our TIC has excellent hearing, he might take you up on that offer.” Somewhere on the Nemesis, Soundwave cringed.

 

“I was being sarcastic!” Starscream shrieked. “Honestly, you don’t get it do you? I don’t want affection, I want respect. I want people to look at me and say, ‘wow, that’s a mech I can respect’. How am I supposed to do that when the first thing in a person’s mind is, ‘wow, that’s a mech I could frag’.” Knockout finally stopped his work on the deceased Vehicon and gave Starscream the most deadpan stare he could possibly muster.

 

“First of all Starscream,” Knockout said as he wiped energon off of his servos. “Not everyone wants to frag you, actually not everyone thinks you’re attractive. I heard the two-wheeler Arcee say that now you have a bunch of curves in all the wrong places-”

 

“HOW DARE SHE!”

 

“It’s ok, two-wheelers are known for having bad taste. Second, you’re not the only attractive person who has ever had to deal with this problem. Take Breakdown for instance-”

 

“BREAKDOWN!”

 

“Would you stop interrupting me?” Knockout growled with a servo on his hip. “I know you like the sound of your own voice but really Starscream, that’s just rude.”

 

“Ok ok,” Starscream put up his servos defensively. “I just, I honestly expected you to say yourself.”

 

“Of course you did, but I can appreciate the beauty in others as well as my own,” Knockout replied with a wave of his servo. “Anyway, Breakdown was very attractive if you’re someone who has a preference for more ‘heavy duty’ mechs. The vehicons adored him and I knew others who openly flirted with him throughout the war. When he and I had just joined the Decepticons, he was constantly bombarded by mechs that wanted to get with him due to his larger frame. He would turn them down, then they’d come right back a week later. He realized that these people weren’t respecting his personal space because he hadn’t done anything to earn their respect. So, he became one of the best fighters the Decepticons had.”

 

“I’m Second in Command Knockout, it doesn’t get any better than that!”

 

“Aaaand!” Knockout groaned as his patience for Starscream began to dissipate. “He began to treat the Vehicons under him with respect. Even though the Vehicons aren’t regarded very highly in our ranks, they have the numbers that mechs like you and I just don’t have. It’s harder to disrespect someone’s personal space if you witness a swarm of people respect and honor that individual on a daily basis, even if those giving respect are Vehicons. Actively seeing someone else give respect to a person forces you to look at that individual in a different light, regardless of what your disposition towards that person may be.”

 

“So you’re saying I have to be nice to the Vehicons?”

 

“I’m saying that in order to gain respect you have to earn it,” Knockout hissed, “and sometimes that respect must be gained through other people.” Starscream mulled over Knockout’s words in his helm with a sour expression on his faceplate.

 

“And what did you do to get people to respect you?” Starscream asked after a long period of silence.

 

“Oh,” Knockout replied with a maniacal flare in his optics, “ I hacked them apart on my operating table.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Megatron was brooding. Soundwave knew this even before Megatron entered their shared quarters. The warlord’s EM field flare out far beyond his person and seemed to dare anyone within close proximity to him to strike up a conversation.

 

“I know you don’t approve,” was Megatron’s greeting when he finally entered the habsuite. The warlord thrust himself on a nearby chair which groaned underneath his weight. Soundwave couldn’t help but think that his leader looked like a moody youngling. “I wish you would just talk to me about this….or just talk period. You haven’t spoken to me since the incident.” This was COMPLETELY false. Soundwave had spoken on _multiple_ occasions since the incident- although the only person he spoke to was Ratchet. _True_ , he had not spoken to the warlord directly, but he had spoken to Lord Megatron numerous times before they had ever reached this point. Megatron just never listened.

 

_Don’t worry little one. I’ll always li-_

 

STOP!

 

Soundwave was better. Soundwave was fine. Megatron and his overactive interface drive was not going to ruin all of the progress Soundwave had made. Soundwave rose to leave his leader to deal with his own issues when the chime rang for their door. Soundwave reached a tendril out and unlocked the habsuite door. The bright glossy blue of Starscream’s new frame assaulted Soundwave’s vision. Soundwave nearly purged when an overwhelming amount of lust burst through Megatron’s EM field, the only thing that kept the lithe mech stable was the equally strong feeling of disgust the emanated from Starscream.

 

“Good vorn Soundwave,” Starscream said in a tone that actually surprised the quiet mech. Starscream’s voice actually sounded...genuine. Soundwave searched Starscream’s EM field but couldn’t detect any of the usual scheming and sinister traits it tended to carry. Starscream had genuinely greeted him.

 

“Good vorn Starscream,” Megatron rose from his seat and stood behind Soundwave. “What brings you to our quarters?”

 

“Soundwave,” Starscream continued as if Megatron had not just addressed him. “It has come to my attention that I have not properly greeted you since….well. I wanted to check up on you and see if you are alright.” Starscream’s voice was strained as if it was difficult to admit caring minutely for anyone besides himself. Perhaps it was the first time he had done so? Seekers usually lived with and were bonded to a trine, but Starscream came to the Decepticons alone at the beginning of the war. Soundwave had never seen Starscream with any other seekers except the Vehicon flyers that trained under him. Soundwave searched Starscream’s EM field further and was surprised to find yet again that, yes, Starscream’s concern was genuine and that the seeker was nervous. Soundwave couldn’t understand why the seeker was so nervous, he had never felt nervous around Soun- The extreme heat hit Soundwave like a brick. The roar of Megatron’s cooling fans filled the room and caused Starscream to shake where he stood. For the love of Primus!

 

[[ If you’re that horny frag a doorknob ya cretin!]] Soundwave replayed a recording he had taken from well before the war. An angry barkeep had thrown out an overcharged pervert out onto the dirty streets of Stanix. The exclamation was so funny Soundwave had decided to keep although he doubted he would ever make use of it. Despite being horribly disappointed in his leader, Soundwave couldn’t help but revel in the gobsmacked look on Megatron face. The pure glee radiating from Starscream’s field was a welcome bonus.

 

“It appears as if you have recovered tremendously!” Starscream didn’t even try to conceal his joy. He was beaming at his still slack-jawed leader, it would be days before Megatron recovered from that. “I’ll make sure to check on you more often. You have my comm-link if you need anything,” Starscream called out over his shoulder pauldron as he left. The door clicked shut behind the seeker and Soundwave knees nearly gave way when he realized what had just happened. He had given Megatron the silent treatment, defended Starscream, called out Megatron in front of Starscream, and actually felt good about it. Soundwave felt _really_ good. His tanks immediately lurched inside of him. Soundwave wasn’t prepared for how things were changing around him, the very dynamics of the Decepticon army were crumbling and falling before. He wasn’t supposed to _defend_ Starscream, he wasn’t supposed to _call out_ Megatron, he wasn’t supposed to _feel good_ about any of this. Soundwave needed to get out of here and fix this, everything was wrong and it had all started with that pesky seeker Starlight. Soundwave needed to find Ratchet. Ratchet could help fix this. Soundwave swiftly made his way out of the habsuite and down the nearest corridor. Ratchet would know what to do. Ratchet understood Soundwave. Ratchet was someone he could trust. Soundwave needed Ratchet.

 

Wait...

  
  
  
  


When did I start needing Ratchet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Soundwave....wanna talk about it.
> 
> There's waaaaaay more romance than I ever expected in this fic. I'm always surprised by the end of each chapter and I'm the one writing this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was dead but like the phoenix I rose from the ashes of my college education and bear gifts. The gift I bear is that of angst for the plot must thicken.

Starlight was enjoying this. Perhaps it was the high-grade and the gorgeous scenery, maybe it was the fact that this Optimus was more vocal and lively in such a relaxed setting. By vocal and lively, Starlight meant that this Optimus didn’t force the regal almost untouchable air that his Optimus always carried. This Optimus was much more pleasant and had a naturally calm demeanor….Starlight found it captivating.  Regardless of what it was, Starlight had found himself in the Prime’s company for almost three earth hours and had enjoyed every second. The Prime was a wonderful companion. Even before he became slightly buzzed from the high-grade, Optimus had conversed with Starscream on a myriad of topics ranging from human culture to the war to science and even their past lives. Apparently, this Optimus was not a dock worker turned famous Iaconian cop known for crime busts and exposing corruption in the Senate. This Optimus was a modest Librarian who worked in the Hall of Records under Alpha Trion. A fragging librarian! Who would have thought?

 

“What’s so funny?” Optimus asked as Starlight’s laughter filled the night air. The stars had just begun to glitter through the night sky and the bright white light of the moon was reflected in the stream.

 

“Oh,” Starlight gasped as he wiped fluid from his optics, “it just explains so much about you. Our Optimus was some goody two-shoes law enforcer who believed he was the pinnacle of justice. He got the keys to the city, great track record for crime busts- I think he even stepped on Prowl’s pedes a couple of times and- well. It just explains why you’re different.”

 

“I’m still not following you? I don’t see how a change in occupation could so drastically affect my personality,” Optimus replied with a slight frown on his faceplate. Primus, Starlight hated that frown, it seemed so out of place on such a handsome faceplate.

 

“Trust me, it does,” Starlight sighed as he swirled the remaining energon that was in his cube. “I think it gave Optimus more of an ego. He wasn’t a bad person, but he  _ knew _ that he was important. I’m assuming it took you a while to adjust to the responsibilities and honor typically bestowed upon a prime?”

 

“Yes, it was an….adjustment,” Optimus toyed with bright orange leaf that had landed on his pede.

 

“Our Optimus wasn’t forced to become a ‘hero’, he already had a hero mentality long before gaining the matrix. Him becoming a prime just justified his previous behaviors. Honestly though, I think if we had you instead of our Optimus our factions wouldn’t have split.” Optimus looked up at Starlight in shock. “I’m serious. Our Megatron is much more of an intellectual than yours. He loved reading because he wasn’t permitted to read in the mines.”

 

“Mines?” Optimus furrowed his brow and shifted his frame to face the seeker. “What do you mean? What mines?” Starlight looked at Optimus as if he had sprouted a second helm.

 

“Megatron was a miner before he became a gladiator. He wrote poetry and the Decepticon Manifesto, one of the greatest pieces of Cybertronian literature ever written.” It was now Optimus’ turn to look at Starlight as if he had sprouted a new helm.

 

“Our Megatron was always a gladiator. As he became more famous, he began to see how vastly the lifestyles of the rich differed from the poor in our society. He became an orator and spoke on the behalf of the poor, I met him during one of his speeches. We became great friends and often discussed our differing points of view but I don’t believe he ever wrote anything.”

 

“Wow….” was all Starlight could say in response, “that explains how he’s somehow managed to be denser than my Megatron.” That elicited a soft chuckle from the Prime.

 

“Well speaking of Megatron,” Optimus sighed as he rose to his pedes, “I suppose we better return to the Nemesis before it gets too dark.” Optimus extended a strong yet gentle servo towards the seeker.

  
  
  


 

Starscream did not hesitate to accept it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Soundwave stood outside of Ratchet’s berthroom for what felt like eons. His mind was completely blank and his servos trembled at his sides. Soundwave didn’t realize his sparkrate had increased until he could hear the sound of his own ventilations. What was he even doing here? Soundwave couldn’t remember what his original intentions were when he first made his way over to Ratchet’s, the only thing that resonated within was a profound need for the doctor. But why? Why did he need Ratchet? He had never needed the medic before unless the cassettes were ill, and that was vorns before the war when all of his cassettes were still alive. What was it that he needed from Ratchet and why was he so afraid of knocking on his door?

 

“Um….hey Sounders.” Soundwave did not flinch at the sound of the others voice. He turned abrupted to face whomever had NOT startled him. The large green Autobot, Bulkhead, stood next to Soundwave and was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He had a strange look on his faceplate, a look Soundwave did not like. “ I-uh….I’m glad you’re feeling better. Um-”

 

“What are you doing here?” a femme’s stern voice interrupted Bulkhead’s awkward rambling. Soundwave looked down at Arcee who flanked by Bumblebee and their annoying human friends.

 

<<Did you need something?>> Bumblebee beeped in an effort to sound cordial unlike his other teammates. << If you need to talk to Ratchet for a minute we’ll give you some space.>>

 

“Hey, you and Docbot have gotten pretty cosy haven’t you,” Miko teased as she boldly-and possibly stupidly- got closer to Soundwave’s pedes.

 

“Miko!” Bulkhead squealed and attempted to hush the human femme.

 

“What! Docbot was in your Soundwave’s room when everything went down. Maybe they’re trying to finish whatever they started back there.”

 

“Miko are you serious!” Jack cried as he pulled on Miko’s arm, the child was treading dangerously close to Soundwave’s left pede. It seemed as if her guardian realized this and scooped the young girl into the safety of his servo. Soundwave watched he squabble that ensued between the human and her guardian with veiled myrth. It truly was entertaining how the Autobots fussed over such fragile and honestly gross creatures. He couldn’t understand what Ratchet saw in them why he even bothered protecting the creatures, they were going to die anyway due to their short life-span.

 

“Well, are you going to answer me or not?” Soundwave hadn’t even realized Arcee was speaking to him. The two-wheeler had her servos on her hips and a snarl on her lipplates. “Why was Ratchet in your berthroom that day and why are you visiting him now?” Soundwave wasn’t really sure what had possessed him to respond, perhaps it was the same strange impulse that had driven him to protect Starscream from Megatron. At this point, so much had happened that he just didn’t give a frag about the consequences. Soundwave sifted through his files until he came across his most recent entry.

 

[[trying to finish whatever//we// started back there]] It was immediately after Soundwave played the message that Ratchet finally exited his room.

 

“Whoa, what are we having a party out here or something?” Ratchet looked at the small crowd bewildered. All of his comrades looked gobsmacked, Soundwave looked stoic as always, and Miko looked ridiculously smug. There was always a problem when Miko looked smug. “Ok...what just happened?”

 

“Are you and Soundwave involved?!” Arcee shoved an incredulous digit into Ratchet’s chest.

 

“Hey ‘Cee show some tact,” Bulkhead tried to pull the motorcycle away from the medic but she wouldn’t budge.”I-I mean times are changing and-”

 

“No!” Arcee screeched causing the former Wrecker to reel back. “That,” she sneered as her digit made its way to Soundwave’s chestplate, “is a Decepticon, our  _ enemy _ . He will always be OUR enemy, time will never change that. He’s done too much. Can you actually look me in the optic Ratchet and admit that you’re involved with  _ that _ !?” Ratchet blanched at the accusation. Sure, he had been spending more time with Soundwave but there was no way his teammates could possibly think he and the spymaster were involved. The idea was so ridiculous he couldn’t help but laugh aloud.

 

“You think  _ betraying _ us is funny Ratchet!?” Arcee gasped.

 

“No, I think the fact that you believe I would EVER pursue a relationship with Soundwave is funny. Soundwave doesn’t mean anything to me, at least not in that way. We’ve been working on a project of sorts and that’s why we’ve been spending so much time together. Really Arcee, me and  _ Soundwave _ ? The day that happens will be the day you and Arachnid announce that you’re bonded.” Ratchet shouldered his way past the silent and down the hall. “C’mon, let’s go take these kids for a drive.”

 

The silence that Soundwave was left in bore down on him like a dagger to his spark. The way Ratchet had said his name, the fact that he didn’t even look at him when he walked past, it was too much. Soundwave had needed Ratchet. Ratchet understood him, he took care of the cassettes when they were ill, he listened to Soundwave when no one else did. Ratchet completed Soundwave, but the medic was already whole. 

 

_ It’s alright little one, I’m here for you. _

  
  


The voice swirled around in Soundwave’s helm. He wanted to fight it, wanted to push the voice away, but he just didn’t have the strength.

 

_ It’s alright. I’m here for you, I understand you. I can make you feel whole, I’ll never leave you. _

 

Suddenly the voice was all around Soundwave, it blanketed him in a deep and rich voice. The darkness that engulfed Soundwave’s vision matched the one he felt inside his spark. A deep empty void appeared before him and Tarn stood in the midst of it.

 

_ Come little one, _ Tarn said with his arms open wide towards the quiet mech,  _ I’ll keep you safe. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Soundwave succumbed to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bad person, it will be a long time before i update. Comment below.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected character makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, we are now officially departing from fluffyville and headed straight into the Pit!!! Yep, I just remembered that this fic was supposed to have a legit plot so here we go. A plot heavy mess that will lead to a lot of drama and emotions that no one was prepared for. If you were worried about Soundwave last week than GREAT NEWS! You were right to be worried because bad things are going to happen to him and many other characters. I hope you enjoy!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the formatting of this chapter is really different from the other chapters I've posted. Please comment below if you found it confusing, I was trying to try out something new and wasn't sure how it would turn out.

“What do you want?” Getaway hissed as the ringing in his audials finally began to fade. It had been months since he had first regained consciousness. His last memories before he felt his spark expire were that of pain, misery, and worst of all shame. Rodimus had not perished in the explosion, in fact, Rodimus had rescued Getaway from his own demise. The embarrassment Getaway felt at failing so horrendously burned within him like the flames that once consumed his frame. He saw Primus descend from above, reaching towards him, then scraplets tore through his protoform and devoured his spark. He thought he had died. Getaway had certainly felt his spark as it faded from existence. Yet here he was, months after those events had transpired, suspended in a realm of being that he knew was not the Allspark. As he slowly regained his senses, Getaway realized he was not dead. No, death was an escape that only those whom Primus favored were gifted with. Getaway’s god had rejected him, and the mech was left to a fate much worse than the Pit. Stood before him was the embodiment of death himself. A mech whose very name summoned a surge of hatred through Getaway’s spark that rivaled that of Megatron’s.

 

“What do you want from me?” Getaway spat again when the mech had refused to answer him. He hung suspended in chains, completely vulnerable to the tyrant that stood before him. The realm Getaway had awoken to was that of darkness, the only thing he could see were the chains that bound him to the great expanse of nothingness and the wicked mech that had captured him. A smile graced the plump lips of Getaway’s captor, then laughter ricocheted off of the walls of the void. Getaway was used to this. For months, Getaway’s audials had been assaulted by the haunting rattle of his chains and the maniacal laughter of the pit-spawn that had suspended his frame in the void. During the first month of his awakening, Getaway’s audials were the only part of his frame that functioned and he regained motor functions three to five months after his audials reset. As he regained his functioning, Getaway fought against his chains and growled out insults at his captor. However, it wasn’t long before he realized he was fighting against an immovable wall. Every question, every thought, every cry and howl of agony Getaway voiced was met with laughter. His captor was enjoying this. His captor reveled in his misery, and for the first time since awakening Getaway understood why. His optics had just onlined a week ago and he had spent every second staring into the cold sparkless optics of his captor.

 

“Answer me!” Getaway shrieked as an icy chill of terror began to flood his fuel lines. “What do you want from me!?”

 

“Oh nothing,” Overlord drawled out as he unsheathed the mnemosurgical needles from the tips of his digits, “just a friend.”  Overlord slowly trailed his glossa along one of the needles and gasped when the tip pricked his glossa causing a steady bead of energon to drip down his lips. He hummed as the taste of energon began to fill in intake and flashed Getaway a bloodied smile.

 

“I don’t want anything to do with you, you disgusting freak!” Getaway began to wrestle against his chains, the incessant rattling of his bounds echoed against the void and assaulted his audials. Getaway cried out as the sound became deafening.

 

“What do you want from me!”

 

“I already told you,” Overlord cooed as he took a step closer to his captive.

 

“Leave me alone you monster,” Getaway sobbed, “just leave me _alone_!”

 

“Hush now my pet,” Overlord sang as he trailed a needle along the edge of Getaway’s faceplate. “Don’t fret little one, for today your saviour has heard your cry and descended from on high to grant your spark’s desire. You thirst for revenge on those who have wronged you, they are the ones that have bound you in these chain my child, not I. But fear not, for I am a _jealous_ god whose servo will smite those who dare touch that which belongs to me.”

 

“You’re insane!!!!” Getaway shrieked as he wrestled against his chains once more. “You’re deranged!!! You’re not a god Overlord, you’re a _failure_ , a _mistake_! Everything that you’ve ever attempted to do since leaving the decepticons has led to disaster!”

 

“Says the one who tried to become a prime?” Overlord quirked as he inspected the dried energon on his needles.

 

“What do you have those out for?” Getaway whispered as he tried to suppress a shudder. Overlord smiled a wide grin at the display of weakness.

 

“Oh _these_ ?” he drawled out as he traced the full length of the needle. “ _These_ are punishment for those who stray from the path their god has chosen for them. But you, Getaway, are my bright and morning star. You will not fail your god for you are a _faithful_ servant. You will do my bidding and I will pour out my blessings onto you.”

 

“What are you talking about? What is going on here?”

 

“Would you like to be my friend Getaway?” Overlord continued and stepped closer to Getaway’s prone frame. “Those I call my friends receive the greatest blessings.”

 

“What are you rambling on about? Why am I here Overlord!”

 

“I am granting you a second chance Getaway. Pledge your allegiance to your god and he will supply _all_ of your needs. He will _avenge_ his servants and take back what was stolen from him.”

 

“What are you even saying!?” Getaway screamed as Overlord came faceplate to faceplate to the racecar.

 

“I can make you a prime,” Overlord whispered into Getaway’s audial. “I will destroy Rodimus’ spark and take back what was rightfully yours. Isn’t that what you want….my _humble_ servant?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“Yes...it is…. _master_.”

 

 

 

 

 

************************************************************************** 

 

 

 

 

“Did you retrieve _‘the package’_ ,” Getaway called out as Tarn strode towards him across the void. Getaway tried his best not to fidget when the purple tank finally reached him, despite the fact that he outranked the former assassin, Getaway still recognized that Tarn was a _former assassin_ . An assassin that _despised_ Autobots and was known for his _extreme_ torture methods. Skids had told Getaway about the torture camp before everything had gone awry on the Lost Light. Skids had confided in him, Getaway was the only person Skids had ever revealed this to, how prisoners were smelted, beaten, and sung to death. A mech that was capable of such evil was not a mech to be trusted. Getaway had put his faith in Overlord for the sole reason that he had no other options. There were also options with Tarn, one of which was to _not_ trust him.

 

“You mean take back what was rightfully mine? Yes, yes I have,” Tarn replied as he cradled the alternate Soundwave in his arms. Right. This alternate Tarn had some sort of _“thing”_ for Soundwave. Apparently, the two of them had a history together in their dimension and had joined the Decepticons together as amica endura. As Soundwave grew closer and closer to Megatron, Tarn found himself being sent on missions farther and farther away from the Nemesis and his amica. It was during one of his missions in deep space that he was sent the news that Megatron had made Soundwave his TIC….and his conjunx. Getaway examined the alternate Soundwave closer. The mech was a dark shade of bluish purple, his entire faceplate was visored, and he was lanky and spindly rather than thick and boxy like his Soundwave. From what he was told, this Soundwave looked similar to the one from many other dimensions Overlord had conquered and looked exactly like the one from the alternate Tarn’s dimension.

 

“What happened to _your_ Soundwave anyway?” Getaway asked as he glanced away from the sleeping mech to Tarn. Tarn went rigid for a moment before his frame relaxed.

 

“My Soundwave had proved himself…. _disloyal_ to the cause,” he explained in a serene voice. “If he could not maintain his loyalty to _me_ , then there is no reason to believe he would serve Megatron loyally. I was forced to perform my duties and terminate him.” Tarn stared at the limp frame in his arms intently before continuing. “This….is _my_ second chance. Overlord has granted me the opportunity to start anew and take back what Megatron stole from me. I will not allow his spark to be stolen from me again, this little one will _learn_ to love me.”

 

“Pfft-and what if he doesn’t,” Getaway jested not expecting an answer in return.

 

“Oh...he _will_ learn.”

 

Getaway couldn’t prevent the chill that ran down his spinal strut at the implied threat. Despite himself, Getaway began to pity the unconscious frame that rested in Tarn’s arms, completely unaware of the painful future that lied ahead of him. Sure, it was Soundwave, but this Soundwave was so small and frail looking in comparison to their Soundwave. Overlord had even said he didn’t have telepathic abilities-which explained why he couldn’t fight back against Tarn’s mental intrusion. This Tarn didn’t silence sparks, he silenced minds. He clouded his victims minds with thoughts and voices until the cacophony of noise became too much to bear...then they broke. They slipped into a place of clear white oblivion and never returned from it. Overlord had told Getaway it was a peaceful death, Getaway thought it the worst torture of all.

 

“Anyway,” Getaway said as he finally shook himself from his stupor, “ we’re on a schedule and the big boss wants the package delivered to this location.” Getaway handed Tarn a datapad detailing their plan of action. It was a risky plan, but it was a risk worth taking. They had been preparing for this moment for millenias. “The stars have aligned!” Overlord had said to him with a grandiose flair of the servo.

  
  


“Vengeance is of your Overlord!”

  
  


Tarn skimmed through the datapad then returned it to its owner. “Is there anyone who you’d like me to... _pay_ a visit?” Tarn asked in his deep baritone voice.

 

“Rodimus is _mine_ ,” Getaway practically hissed. The purple tank put up his servos defensively, or as much as he could granted he was still holding Soundwave.

 

“Of course he is,” Tarn replied coolly, “I mean is there anyone who you’d like me to take care of to… help spread our message? Autobots have a tendency to be very dense-I’m certain you remember this from your own escapades- and occasionally need an extra _push_ to help them get the picture.”

 

“Oh,”Getaway hummed as he scratched his chin, “I see.”

 

“So, is there _anyone_ who needs a visit from old Tarn?”

 

 

 

 

**************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

“We shouldn’t have left the Nemesis,” Starlight’s vocalizer glitched as he spoke but he couldn’t care less. “We shouldn’t have left, we should have been _here_ . We could have stopped this…. _I_ could have stopped this. I could have-”

 

“No one could have prevented this from happening,” Optimus sighed as he stared at the command monitor of the Nemesis. The Vehicons had worked at top speed to engineer a visual connection between the two dimensions-with the guidance of Perceptor and Brainstorm- and now all of Team Prime and the Nemesis crew had a front row seat to what was left of the Lost Light. The images displayed on the screen looked as if they had been taken straight out of a human horror film. Limbs shorn here and there, energon splattered on the wall, holes in the walls and ceiling, mechs trembling and holding their loved ones- or in some cases what was left of their loved ones.

 

“Tarn was here,” Ultra Magnus growled from where he was standing behind Rodimus. His head had been cut off from the frame due to his large size, but his voice could be recognized across dimensions. “We thought he had released a sparkeater onto the ship, but-”

 

“He kept calling it Soundwave,” Rodimus interrupted. The usually cheery speedster couldn’t even look into the camera. His helm hung low against his chassis and his optics were dark and hazy.

 

“He matches the description of the Soundwave from your dimension, “ Ultra magnus continued, “It’s possible that your Soundwave and Overlord have-”

 

“No!” Megatron’s barked and stormed into the face of the monitor. “This scoundrel did something to Soundwave, he tampered with his mind! I know my friend….” Megatron refused to let this break him. He refused to show any weakness. “This was _not_ Soundwave’s doing.” Ultra Magnus and Rodimus exchanged glances before Rodimus spoke.

 

“If Tarn has truly tampered with Soundwave’s mind-”

 

“Yes, he must have!”

 

“-you have to understand that you may never get him back.” The silence that fell upon the room was gravid. “Tarn….he’s done this before. If he did this then you have to face the possibility that you may _never_ see your Soundwave again.” The silence returned and with it, a horrible ache that touched the deepest parts of Megatron’s spark. He couldn’t lose Soundwave, he wouldn’t let that happen.

 

“Tarn will pay for this,” was all Megatron had the strength to mutter. Megatron quickly exited the command room, not wanting the others to see him in such a weakened state.

 

“How much was lost in the battle?” Optimus asked as he took back control of the monitor.

 

“By battle I think you mean slaughter,” Rodimus laughed a dry humorless laugh. “We weren’t prepared for it, we should have been but we weren’t. Tarn and the rest of the DJD including Soundwave took us all by surprise. We went from a crew of 280 to 160 in a matter of minutes.”

 

“He killed that many!?” Bulkhead gasped from where he was standing with the rest of Team Prime.

 

“He only killed a dozen or so mechs when he was on the Nemesis,” Knockout added incredulously,” the only people I know that could possibly kill that many mechs are Optimus Prime and Megatron.” Team Prime looked amongst one another with equally mortified expressions. The Vehicons exchanged glances as they remembered the comrades they lost just a few weeks earlier. The thought that such a dangerous mech was aboard their ship, the fact that said mech was _holding back_ was even more terrifying.

 

“He only killed thirty mechs,” Ultra Magnus, “ the rest….he put them in some kind of trance. They are all functioning physically; however, it’s as if they’re all brain dead. None of our scanners are registering any mental activity except for….”

 

“Expect for who?” Starlight asked when Ultra Magnus didn’t continue. What Ultra Magnus couldn’t express through his facial features was easily seen in his body language. The large mechs shoulder pauldrons sagged as he sighed deeply, his armor was clamped flush against his protoform.

 

“Tailgate,” he replied after a long silence had passed.

 

“Tailgate!” Arcee cried as she moved towards the command module.

 

“Not your Tailgate, at least I don’t think it is?” Ultra Magnus quickly clarified when he saw the femme’s reaction. “It seems as if our Tailgate is stuck in a form of an infinite time loop. He keeps repeating the same word over and over again.”

 

“Not a word,” Rodimus’ voice was barely a whisper over the comm,“a _name_.”

 

“What name would that be?” Starlight asked, fearful over what the answer would be.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“Getaway….he keeps saying Getaway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Back again! Guess who's back! Tell a friend!
> 
>  
> 
> Yes... I am an awful person that enjoys the suffering of my readers. Comment below, I love to hear your thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in forever. This chapter feels a bit raw, but I wanted you guys to know I'm still alive and working on this story. Expect more content when school ends. I hope you enjoy growth, cause that's what you're about to get.
> 
>  
> 
> ***I fixed the spacing since some readers were having trouble with it. I looked back at the chapter and my eyes were bleeding too. Sorry about that guys.***

It was a bad idea. Not in the sense that the idea itself was horrible, on the contrary, the idea was wonderful and would help bolster his new persona of being a kind and benevolent person. The person he always wanted to be. No, the idea was terrible because it meant putting himself in direct contact with Megatron, a person Starscream did not want to be in contact with right now. Despite his fears, Starscream knew that the Vehicons and even Team Prime needed to see that the head of the Decepticon army was coherent and functioning. Soundwave’s, Megatron’s most trusted ally, abandonment of the cause had made the foundations of their movement appear weak….. and Decepticons don’t do weak. However, Starscream couldn’t shake the terrible gnawing feeling that if he crossed the threshold of Megatron’s quarters he would never return again. Starscream was used to being Megatron’s punching bag. Whenever the warlord needed to “blow steam” or vent” he used Starscream’s frame to release all of his inner fury. The thought that Megatron might rip him apart on sight was forefront in Starscream’s mind, but there was also a even greater fear lurching in the recesses of his processor. Megatron’s most recent interactions with Starscream were….awkward to say the least. Internally, he cursed his alternate for convincing him to change his frame, but now was not the moment for anger. It was usually Soundwave’s responsibility to console their leader whenever he became distressed; however, since it was Soundwave that was causing his distress the responsibility now fell on Starscream’s shoulder pauldrons. 

“It’s ok Starscream,” the seeker consoled himself, “just in and out. This won’t take long and it’ll be over before you can cry turbofox.” Starscream eyed the energon cubes he held in his servos. A vibrant blue mid-grade that would ease his leader’s tension without getting the former gladiator overcharged. On the rare occasions Starscream would visit his master’s quarters, he typically came bearing gifts since Megatron usually fled to his room to escape Starscream’s presence and his SIC’s face was the last thing he wanted to be bothered with. “Hmph,” Starscream huffed to himself, “funny how things change. To think there used to be a time when Megatron looked forward to seeing my faceplate. He actually listened to my ideas and was impressed by them. I think….,”Starscream sighed to himself as he stared down at the cubes, “we were friends….once. A long time ago. I respected him and he respected me. I cared about him,” his shoulders slumped slightly. “I really cared about him. But then….”

 

“But then I changed…” Starscream nearly flew out of his plating at the the sound of Megatron’s voice. He hadn’t even noticed when the berthroom door had opened. Starscream internally cursed himself for how foolish he must have looked squealing like one of Prime’s human children; however, if his master felt the same Starscream couldn’t tell. Megatron’s faceplate was like ice, but there was a hidden sorrow behind his optics.  “I changed-” Megatron continued despite Starscream still hyperventilating, “and I tried to force you to change with me.” Starscream’s spark nearly stopped at Megatron’s words, he had to reset his audials to ensure he had heard what his leader was saying correctly. Megatron gestured for Starscream to follow him into the berthroom, once inside Megatron took the now spilled cubes of mid-grade from his second’s servos and offered him a seat.  “I changed Starscream,” Megatron voice was hollow as he sat on the edge of his berth. “ I became cruel and bitter. I lost the spark of youthful passion that propelled me to continue fighting for our cause and replaced it with a rank jealousy that made me seek out the prime’s demise. For a while after I changed, I ignored how bright and ambitious you still were. I tried to tone out the fire in your voice and the lust for revolution that shone in your optics, but every moment I spent in your presence I was reminded of what had died within me. I tried to convince myself that what I had lost was simply the ignorance of youth, but the more time I spent around you a voice deep within me began to say it was something more than that. What I lost was hope. The hope I had for the future of Cybertron had died and I saw it alive and thriving within you, Starscream. I was bitter and angry, how could you maintain hope when I your leader had lost it? Instead of pursuing the hope inside you, I killed it and any chance of achieving the dream I had promised to our people. I killed the best part of you Starscream, and I killed Cybertron. I killed our people, our soldiers, our friends and for what? A cause that no one on this Primus-forsaken ship has been pursuing save Soundwave, and look! Now I’ve lost Soundwave too. I’ve hurt everyone who has ever trusted in me, Starscream. I’ve hurt everyone. I feel….I feel like-”

 

“Don’t,” Starscream hissed between his dentae,” don’t you dare say it.”

 

“Starscream,” Megatron looked at Starscream with a brokenness the seeker had never seen in the mech’s optics before,” I feel like a failure.”

 

  

He said it….

 

  

 

He actually said it…..

 

 

 

 

That son of a glitch. 

 

 

Starscream rose from where he was seated and stood himself directly in front of Megatron. He swirled the vibrant remnants of his mid-grade around in its cube before downing the mixture and throwing the empty cube at Megatron’s faceplate. The fragile exterior shattered against the warrior’s faceplate causing Starscream to smirk as he thought of the field day Knockout would have reconstructing their Lord’s face.

 

 

 

“That, dear Megatron, is because you are.”

 

 

 

Of all the things Megatron thought would happen today, he thought Starscream shattering a cube on his face would be the last. Actually...no. Soundwave abandoning the cause and going crazed sparkeater on an entire ship of mechs was the last thing that ever crossed his processor. Starscream’s outburst had to be second to that thought. It had been a long time since Starscream had actually lashed out at him. Sure, Megatron argued with Starscream constantly on what to do and how to command the Decepticons and what strategy to use next against the Autobots. Starscream physically fighting Megatron, however, was something that hadn’t happened in eons. The last time Starscream lashed out he had swiped his talons across Megatron’s optic causing the glass the crack and splinter. Megatron, in turn, ripped both of Starscream’s wings off. Starscream had learned his lesson since then and was careful to keep his opinions and claws to himself. Or so Megatron had thought. It was barely three months after that incident when Starscream had blurted out a very derogatory insult against him in front of the entire army. Megatron seized Starscream by the throat so swiftly the seeker barely had time to squawk. However, the moment Megatron’s free servo got within 10 inches of his wing, Starscream reminded the faction exactly how he had gained his designation. Starscream began cowering soon after that. It had been near 400 years since Starscream had acted like, well, Starscream. Nowadays, the seeker acted like a coward and a fool. His treacherous second was a laughing stalk and a scapegoat. But in this moment, Megatron saw none of that. Right before him stood Starscream, his Starscream, optics blazing with wild fury and smile cold with venomous intent. Megatron blinked away the burn of mid-grade that still coated his optics and stared at the seeker before him. 

 

“You’re a failure Megatron,” Starscream tried his best to sneer but the words brought too much joy to the seeker for him to evade the grin that broke out on his faceplate. “You’re a failure and a scoundrel and a disgrace to all those who followed after you. Do you know what Starlight’s Megatron was before the war? Hmmm, no? He was a miner. A filthy miner who was mistreated and shunned by society because of his alt mode. He worked to become a gladiator and when he saw the lifestyle of those of his previous status and that of the wealthy….well, you know the rest. He didn’t start a war to end a grudge match between him and an old buddy, he didn’t persuade millions of people to follow the sound of his voice so that they could fall into meaningless graves scattered across the galaxy. Do you know why he started the war, Megatron? Do you know why he convinced millions of people, PEOPLE LIKE ME Megatron! Do you know why he did that?” Megatron’s chin was swiftly caught in the vice-like grip of his second. Starscream’s optics shone brighter than the Pit and the look he gave Megatron was just as lethal. “He started this,” Starscream continued,” he started all of this because everyone in his life told him he was nothing and he was the only person who didn’t believe it. Even when the war had ended in Starlight’s dimension, his Megatron still tried to fight. He refused to admit he had failed even though his failure was in plain view all around him. How DARE you sit in front of me and tell me that you’re a failure. What gives you the right to give up on yourself when I gave up everything for you? I gave up everything, Megatron. I followed you because you were believed in me when I was the only person who believed in me. Now, you have the audacity to give up and try to drag me down with you? Newsflash Megatron, you didn’t break me. I’m the one that gets to break me. You can sit here and enjoy your mid-century crisis by yourself, I’ve got an army of people who need someone to believe in them. Apparently, their leader is too weak to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so raw, but yah Starscream. He told old bucket head off and we're going to see some more character growth very soon in the story. Also, say a prayer for Soundwave cause he's not safe. BYE!
> 
>  
> 
> ***Like I said before, I fixed the spacing. It was soooo bad before so I'm really sorry about that. Thanks for letting me know, I love feedback.***


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave is hurt....more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor son, why do I torture you this way. Please pray for your boi.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, so I'm experiencing a wee bit of writer's block so I don't entirely like this chapter. I may rewrite it in the future I honestly don't know at this point.

_ Hush little Soundwave don’t say a word…. _

 

Soundwave’s helm felt fuzzy. His systems weren’t fully online yet, his HUD flooded his visor with warnings that he had experienced a hard reset and that his defenses were down.

 

_ Tarn is going to buy you a mockingbird…. _

 

Soundwave weakly attempted to raise himself off of the hard cold floor he had awoken on, but he was once again met with errors stating that he had injuries littered all over his frame and that he was currently leaking energon.

 

_ And if that mockingbird won’t sing….. _

 

Soundwave shivered as a cold sharp talon trailed down his spine in languid strokes. He parsed through his memory files searching for an explanation of what had happened to him. Soundwave had no recollection of where he was, actually, he barely had any memories of who he was. As Soundwave sifted through his memories, he came across entire folders of corrupted data and files he didn’t have access to. His mind had been breached.

 

“ _ Tarn will have to break off both of its wings….. _ “ Tarn breathed into Soundwave’s audio-receptor. Soundwave turned his helm as best as he could towards the source of the voice. He had been previously unaware of the extra presence in the room and was uncomfortable having someone else loom over him.

 

“Hello little one,” Tarn cooed as he continued to stroke Soundwave,” did you recharge well?” Soundwave sifted through his corrupted files in search of the identity of the mech before him. He finally came across a file that- unlike the rest of his memories- was suspiciously packed full of video feeds and documents regarding this  _ Tarn  _ person. Apparently, Tarn was his conjux, they had spent eons together before “the war”- Soundwave didn’t have many memories regarding the war. His files stated that Tarn truly cared for him and loved him, there was even a video of Tarn comforting Soundwave after **[REDACTED]** was harmed by **[REDACTED]** during a **[REDACTED]**. Soundwave examined the file further and found old photos of him and Tarn during the early stages of the war standing with **[REDACTED]** and **[REDACTED]** , there was a photo of Tarn with his team the DJD and Soundwave with all five of his **[REDACTED]** , he even found a picture of their bonding ceremony. Soundwave, despite all of the sweet pleasantries he found littered in the file concerning his “conjunx”, was wary of the validity of the files. He knew that the term “redacted” meant that someone had peered into his mind and manually removed the existence and memories of nearly everyone in Soundwave’s life except for Tarn. Even the memories of Tarn seemed hazy and not all of his own. 

 

“Is something wrong dear?” Tarn asked and paused his stroking. “I know you must be in so much pain after that battle with the Autobots. Hhmm? Don’t worry my precious songbird, Tarn will make all the pain go away. Let’s go get you some fresh energon.” Tarn hefted Soundwave off of the floor, much to the spymech’s embarrassment, and carried him through what appeared to be an abyss of darkness. Now that Soundwave was fully awake he could confirm that he was indeed surrounded by darkness. There was no light, natural or artificial, anywhere; the light from their bio-lights and optics barely perturbed the darkness. Soundwave’s HUD came fully online and increased his confusion ten-fold. His scanners came back stating that he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time, their coordinates were a string of meaningless glyphs and he could not contact **[REDACTED]**. Oh… and that “redacted” scrap was starting to get really annoying. Having his mind breached was one thing, but KNOWING that his mind had been breached was even more frustrating. It made him feel weak and empty, or maybe that feeling was from him being malnourished. How long had he been in this void? Did his friends know he was here? Did he even have friends? Did his **[REDACTED]** know? His **[REDACTED]**? Soundwave scanned the corrupted file more thoroughly, searching for any piece of salvageable data. There was something important about this file. The emptiness he felt inside increased every time he attempted to access this specific file. He needed to know about his **[REDACTED]**. He needed to find out what had happened to [ **REDACTED]**. He needed to find Lazer-

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

 

“He’s done it again master,” Tarn sighed as he watched Soundwave fall out of his arms and writhe on the floor in pain. Sparks flew from the poor mechs helm and static formed within his intakes. Soundwave held his helm in agony as another wave of shocks ran over his processor. The screaming never ceased.

 

“I can see,” Overlord hummed as he ascended from the abyss. “I told you before to be patient with me my humble servant, it takes time to rewrite one’s memories, especially if those memories are from another.” Overlord smiled as sparks of electricity danced over Soundwave’s visored faceplate, he always loved watching mechs writhe in pain. 

 

“Can’t you just remove his old memories so we can start from scratch?”

 

“As I previously mentioned, it’s dangerous to rewrite core memories first. The core memories are the foundation of a mech’s persona, if those memories are erased completely without anything else to take their place the mecha will descend into madness. It’s safer for your mate if we block memories as we work on rewriting them.”

 

“But if he tries to gain access-”

 

“Then the shock therapy will take care of him,” Overlord smiled as he gestured towards the host mech’s rattling frame. Tarn looked down at his forever mate and sighed.

 

“I just hate to see him in pain”. Tarn stooped down beside the quiet mech and began to whisper soft reassurances to him. “Hush little Soundwave, it’s all be over soon.”

 

“Tarn?” Overlord’s voice echoed through the darkness.

 

“Yes my lord,” Tarn replied as he turned his attention away towards his master.

 

“How does one tame a bird?” Overlord purred as he knelt closer to the purple tank.

 

“I am uncertain my lord,” Tarn stated, absent-mindedly stroking Soundwave as he listened to his master.

 

“You must first break its wings, that way the animal is fully dependent on you. You know what you have to do Tarn.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Soundwave woke up his helm felt fuzzy, his HUD flooded his visor with warnings, and he felt weak. This was all very redundant, but he couldn’t fully comprehend why. He couldn’t comprehend anything really, he barely recognized the fact that someone was singing to him.

 

_ Hush little Soundwave don’t say a word…. _

 

Soundwave weakly turned his helm towards the source of the music.

 

_ Tarn is going to buy you a mockingbird…. _

 

The purple mech sat beside him and dragged his talons down Soundwave’s waist in long languid motions. The tank seemed….sad for some reason, that was never a good sign.

 

_ And if that mockingbird won’t sing….. _

 

Suddenly, Soundwave felt a deep emptiness weigh down on his spark. It was an emptiness Soundwave knew he had felt many times before but would never get used to. The emptiness tore at the hollow alcoves of his chassis and stung the empty dock ports of his frame. 

 

“ _ Tarn will have to break off both of its wings…..  _ “

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Aboard the Nemesis, a life signal went out….it was Lazerbeak’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I kind of hate this chapter but I feel like I've been neglecting you guys. School just got out and I want to make content but I don't know what to write. It's annoying too because I already planned out exactly how I want this fic to end, but I'm having a lot of trouble getting to the end. I've never written a fic like this before. I just started writing and went with it wherever the wind decided to take me. This fic was supposed to be 7 chapters long and now I'm at 14 and I know that the finale of this fic will be at least 3 chapters long. I don't know how I'm going to reach the end of this fic and the writer's block is not helping. What's worse is that I'm having other fic ideas while trying to write this (this fic was actually the spawn of me trying to finish a different story while experiencing writer's block) but I'm afraid that if I start writing something else I'll lose focus and never finish. So yeah, I don't know what to do at this point.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teaser chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Happy New Year gift to my lovely readers. I love you guys so much. When I first started writing fanfiction two years ago I thought it would be a very long time before I got anywhere close to 100 hits on a fic. The fact that I have over 2000 hits and over 40 subscribers astounds me. Thank you so much guys, you inspire me to keep writing. Happy New Years guys!!!!!!!!!!

The destruction Tarn wrought on the Lost Light shook Rodimus to his core. His crew trusted him not only with their lives, but also with the lives of their loved ones. He had betrayed their trust, the lives of so many of his crew were destroyed by Tarn and the DJD and there was nothing he could do about it. Their frames were intact but their minds were blank slates, wiped clean of all of their memories and dreams. To make matters worse, Tailgate was stuck in an infinite loop, forced to relay a message that brought pain to all those who heard it: Getaway. Getaway was back and he had a bone to pick with Rodimus and the rest of the Lost Light crew. Rodimus couldn’t comprehend how, he, Cyclonus, and Whirl had all witnessed the traitor’s demise yet the mech somehow reappeared in their lives. Rodimus had hoped Getaway would change, perhaps he could see the light just as Rodimus had turned his spark from vengeance. He was wrong. Getaway was blinded by his ambitions and his lies and deceit consumed the heroic mech he once was. Being devoured by scraplets was truly a fitting death. However things were not that simple, they never were in Rodimus’ life, and Getaway had somehow survived the attack. Rodimus honestly didn’t believe the mech could stoop any lower than he already had, but the universe was full of surprises. The revelation that Getaway had teamed up with Overlord was not nearly as shocking as it was revolting. Rodimus looked around at the medbay, filled to the brim with patients who would never awaken, and forced himself to swallow the bile that rose in his intake. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Rodimus had to make a drastic decision. The young prime hoped to Primus that Starscream would forgive him for what he was about to do. “Magnus,” Rodimus sighed, “open the ground bridge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming home for dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and a mystery character is no longer a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was dead.....I did too. I won the battle against my writer's block and just said "whatever!" I have absolutely no idea where this fic is headed but hey, let's just enjoy the ride.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wrote most of this chapter 4 months ago so I've been waiting a long time to reveal this to you.

_“So….,” Starscream began but didn’t know how to end. He didn’t want to end. This feeling that he felt inside of his spark, he didn’t want to let it go. He didn’t want it to die and fade away with all the other things he had once loved. Love. Starscream had finally admitted it. He didn’t say it out loud but he really didn’t need to. Admitting it in one’s spark was much worse. Now that he had admitted to feeling love, the knowledge that he would have to let it go became almost unbearable. Starscream had felt this pain before- once on a snowy day in the midst of a storm on a foreign planet- and he never wanted to feel that pain again. He had spent so many years carefully guarding his spark so that love could not break his spark like it had on that day. But here he was, holding onto to Optimus’ chassis as if his life depended on it, completely and utterly in love._

 

_“Redamancy,” the Prime stated as if that was the answer to every unasked question that lingered between them._

 

_“What?” Starscream replied as he looked into the faceplate of the mech he had grown to love. Optimus’ optics were distant, gazing into the golden horizon as the blazing red sun continued to sink into the terran landscape._

 

_“Redamancy. It is a form of love that is reciprocated between both involved parties.” Optimus turned his helm downward and stared deep into the crimson abyss of Starscream’s optics. “No matter where you are and no matter where you go in this universe, the love you have for me I reciprocate to you tenfold. I will always love you.” Optimus’ optics were like a blue ocean above him, and Starscream felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into their depth until he was drowning. He wanted to fight and struggle against the love the Prime had engulfed him in, it was too risky to love. Yet, he didn't. The feeling of love- true love- was so warm and comforting that he melted into the Prime’s touch and embraced the gentle ocean of his love._

 

_“I don’t want to let you go Optimus,” Starscream whispered. Static laced his voice but he had no control over it. “I don’t want to let you go. It’s not fair.” Starscream didn’t mean to whine, but for the first time in a long time he felt….happy. Here in Optimus’ arms he was happy._

 

_“....you deserve to be happy….” Rodimus had said to him long ago. And Starscream believed it, he really did._

 

_“I know my love,” Optimus whispered in his audial. My love. My love. “Life is most cruel to those who deserve it the least.” Optimus wiped away a tear Starscream didn’t know had escaped his optic. Starscream pressed himself deeper against Optimus’ chassis and listened to the deep hum of the matrix._

 

_“I wish we had fragged,” Starscream sighed after some time. He was startled when a bright cheery laughter erupted from the Prime’s intakes. It was a sound so foreign and pure Starscream found himself in awe of it._

 

_“Perhaps,” Optimus gasped as his laughter receded,” but if we had it would only make this moment more bittersweet my love.” As if on cue, the bright purplish hue of a dimensional bridge opened up before them. Both mechs stared at the portal, unable to move and unwilling to let go of the other._

 

_“This is it,” Starscream ex-vented deeply, “the moment has finally come.” Against the yearnings of his spark, Starscream forced himself to let go of Optimus’ chassis and move towards the bright light of the bridge. He tried to think of something clever and not cheesy to say when he finally stood face to face with the portal, but found himself unable to speak. Starscream turned his helm back towards Optimus, waiting for the prime to say the word so that he could run back into his arms and the safe ocean of his optics. No such words came from the prime. Instead, Optimus walked over towards the seeker and stroked his forearms with the tips of digits. He whispered love and reassurance into Starscream’s audials then gifted him with a chaste kiss goodbye._

 

_Walking through the portal always felt the same. The universe would expand and shrink around him as he walked towards the door to his own dimension. Lights flashed before his eyes, and scenes of other lives unknown played about him. However, this walk was different. At the core of his spark Starscream felt it. The pull of a love now lost calling out to him across dimensions. The words of his love- HIS LOVE- reverberated against the constellations and bore down into his spark. ‘I will always love you.’ His prime had said. ‘No matter where you are and no matter where you go in this universe, the love you have for me I reciprocate to you tenfold.’ Yes, Starscream thought as he drew closer to the opening to his dimension, only you could love me so deeply that the universe would quake in its wake and then the stars would scream. The pull was no longer painful when Starscream reached the opening to his dimension, instead it made his spark feel light and free. Starscream vented deeply, and with all of his strength pulsed love back across the universe. Perhaps my prime will feel it._

_“So…” Rodimus asked as Starscream exited the fluorescent purple portal back into his own dimension. “Did you at least bang him?”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Somewhere in the universe, Optimus Prime felt love pulsed back in his spark._

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Isn’t it beautiful,” Overlord teased as he wiped a fake tear from his optics, “oh, it was so romantic. To think, that’s how this story was supposed to end. Hah!” Overlord laughed until his sides hurt. Getaway stood a good foot away from his master and watched the monitor display. Multiple universes with parallel endings danced across the screen. Currently, Overlord was showing him the disturbingly sweet rom-com that was supposed to be Starscream and Optimus’ life after the end of this glorious mishap. Getaway still couldn’t wrap his helm around how Optimus Prime could have possibly fallen in love with Starscream in _any_ reality.

 

“Optimus could have done better,” Getaway murmured under his breath.

 

“W-with who,” Overlord gasped in between his cackling, “YOU!? Really? Y-you think Optimus would have been better off w-with someone like you, you Discount Starscream!?”

 

“Better a Discount Starscream than Thrift Store Megatron like you,” Getaway growled back. The racecar soon realized his mistake when a large servo seized his neck in an iron grip.

 

“Touchy touchy aren’t we,” Overlord hissed with a wicked smile. “Lucky for you, I’m not interested in the prime. You can keep him when I’m done.” Overlord gracelessly threw Getaway across the room, the sound of metal scraping metal echoed against the void.

 

“What is your endgame anyway?” Getaway asked as he righted himself off of the floor. “We’ve been monitoring and testing and observing for weeks now. We got Soundwave but all Tarn is doing is….playing with him. We have an alternate DJD at our disposal but we only attacked the Lost Light once. What are you playing at? What’s our goal here? What’s the prize to be won?”

 

“Starscream.”

 

“Come again?” Getaway was certain he misheard his master and reset his audial.

 

“Our end-goal is Starscream,” Overlord stated stoically,” all I want is him.”

 

“I don’t understand-”

 

“Megatron stole a lot from me. My pride, my dignity, the final remnants of my sanity. He took everything from me….and he did the same to Starscream. Unlike me ,however, Starscream was the center of Megatron’s world. He would beat him, spit on him, humiliate him all in a sick effort to numb himself from the way Starscream made him feel. You see,” Overlord rose from his chair and approached Getaway who was still lying on the floor, “there was a time where Starscream and Megatron _both_ cared for one another, but Starscream hated how Megatron would treat him. What did the seeker do, he rejected Megatron. He rejected Megatron and the sorry excuse for a scrapheap couldn’t get over it. He abused Starscream more frequently and more openly, but he never hurt him enough to kill him. Somewhere, deep in the fragger’s processor, he believed that Starscream would beg him for forgiveness and crawl back into his arms. He cared about him enough to make sure that Starscream stayed alive for the entirety of the war. So my dear Getaway,” Overlord drawled as he stooped down to the mech’s level, “how do you think I’m going to get back at Megatron once and for all? Hmm?”

 

“I-I’m sorry. I still don’t under-”

 

“I’m going to take away the one thing Megatron ever truly loved.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

The destruction Tarn wrought on the Lost Light shook Rodimus to his core. His crew trusted him not only with their lives, but also with the lives of their loved ones. He had betrayed their trust, the lives of so many of his crew were destroyed by Tarn and the DJD and there was nothing he could do about it. Their frames were intact but their minds were blank slates, wiped clean of all of their memories and dreams. To make matters worse, Tailgate was stuck in an infinite loop, forced to relay a message that brought pain to all those who heard it: Getaway. Getaway was back and he had a bone to pick with Rodimus and the rest of the Lost Light crew. Rodimus couldn’t comprehend how, he, Cyclonus, and Whirl had all witnessed the traitor’s demise yet the mech somehow reappeared in their lives. Rodimus had hoped Getaway would change, perhaps he could see the light just as Rodimus had turned his spark from vengeance. He was wrong. Getaway was blinded by his ambitions and his lies and deceit consumed the heroic mech he once was. Being devoured by scraplets was a truly a fitting death. However things were not that simple, they never were in Rodimus’ life, and Getaway had somehow survived the attack. Rodimus honestly didn’t believe the mech could stoop any lower than he already had, but the universe was full of surprises. The revelation that Getaway had teamed up with Overlord was not nearly as shocking as it was revolting. Rodimus looked around at the medbay, filled to the brim with patients who would never awaken, and forced himself to swallow that bile that rose in his intake. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Rodimus had to make a drastic decision. The young prime hoped to Primus that Starscream would forgive him for what he was about to do. “Magnus,” Rodimus sighed, “open the ground bridge.”

  
  
  


 

 

Starscream was only three corridors away from the Nemesis command center when a bright purple portal opened before him. He reset his optics to make sure he wasn’t daydreaming.The Decepticon Second in Command took a few hasty steps back as the boxy mech descended from the portal and came closer to him. Was he a friend? A foe?

 

“W-who are you?” Starscream stuttered. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of the strange mech, however his resolve fell as the mech grew larger and his pedesteps grew louder. “What d-do you want?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“I,” the mech’s deep gruff voice echoed against the walls, “am Megatron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist, what plot twist? This entire story is a plot twist. Please comment below, it motivates me and I love to hear your thoughts. There's more to come my pretties, just you wait!


	17. On Hiatus

Hey Guys,

  I'm so sorry for the long wait between chapters, but I'm working on a lot of projects in my real life right now and I don't have time to continue my current fics. I AM NOT CANCELLING THE FIC!!!!!! I just need to finish some things in my personal/work life before I can continue. I WILL continue this in the future (I already have some chapters written out). I truly appreciate your patience and am so grateful for any and all comments you may have posted on this or my other works. It means so much to me and motivates me to keep on writing. Trust me, when I return the emotional roller coaster I'll have you on will make the earth quake AND THEN THE STARS WILL SCREAM. Love you guys!

-GrumpyBox

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, I love comments.
> 
> The chapters in this fic will probably be on the short side, i may slide a long one in here though.


End file.
